The Things We Lost In The Fire
by AgentPersephone
Summary: When you play with fire, you will always get burnt. Charlie returns from Romania for his brothers wedding and finds a piece of himself, his dear heart's companion. The thing is, she has an ulterior motive and when you play with fire...CW missing DH scenes
1. Surprise Guest

**The Things We Lost In The Fire.**

**Chapter One - Surprise Guest.**

_"It's hard to argue when you won't stop making sense,  
But my tongue still misbehaves and it keeps digging my own grave."  
- "Eyes Open" by Snow Patrol_

"Merlin's beard, she's really done it this time," Charlie Weasley moaned, tugging at the ends of his newly shortened red-blonde hair and frowning at his reflection. He was getting dressed for his brother's impending wedding in his old bedroom at The Burrow and had caught his reflection in his mirror. His mother had given him a strict haircut last night and he and Bill had shared one too many glasses of Fire whiskey beforehand for him to put up much of a fight. But now, it seemed, Molly Weasley had gone too far and had even placed an anti regrowth charm on his hair so it remained its severe crop no matter what he did with his wand.

He sighed angrily, beaten and pulled his white t-shirt over his head so he could change into his dress robes. Bill would be here any second to get changed also and Charlie hoped his eldest brother would know a charm for his hair so when the door knob turned unexpectedly, Charlie didn't bother to look who it was as he assumed it would be Bill and continued in stripping off his jeans and letting them puddle at his feet.

"Bill, you've got to do something, look at my...oh," Charlie began before turning to the doorway and was met with an unfamiliar gaze. "Who are you?" Charlie asked before remembering he was topless and only wearing his underwear and socks.

"I'm Adele Miller, Fleur's friend," Adele said, looking Charlie up and down. He snatched up his t-shirt and pulled it over his head roughly, when he emerged from the neck, his cheeks matched his hair. "I was told I could come up and change, I ran into a bit of trouble before I Apparated here," Adele explained easily, indicating her muddy clothes underneath her travelling cloak.

"Oh, I, uh, right," Charlie stammered his reply. It wasn't every day a random girl burst in on you in your skimpies and he felt very thrown off course. "Well, this is my room and Bill needs to get changed also..."

"That's OK," Adele replied brightly, depositing her large leather bag on Charlie's old bed. "I won't take a minute."

Charlie half watched, half stared as Adele unclipped her cloak and swung it off her shoulders and began unbuttoning her gingham summer dress when Bill, flanked by the twins, Fred and George came through the door.

"Charlie...huh?" Bill began, with his arms full of dress robes and shiny shoes when his gaze fell on Adele, who was now standing in nothing but a cream coloured silk slip and was surveying the twins with interest.

"Erm..." Charlie began but was at a loss of what to say. It didn't look good though, to his nosy brothers that he and a strange girl were half naked and alone in his room. "Fleur's friend...changing...in here..."

"I'm Adele," Adele said, addressing Bill who recognised her name. "Me and Fleur met while we were at Hogwart's during the Triwizard Tournament. I know Fred and George. I just needed to get changed and I was directed up here."

"You should've come to our room, been a much warmer reception there," Fred said, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Shut up Fred," Charlie said defensively before remembering himself. "Let's just let her get changed in peace."

Bill agreed and herded the twins from the room with Charlie bringing up the rear. He glanced at Adele as he left and she smiled at him. Charlie felt ill. The door shut them out onto the landing of the third level of The Burrow and the twins began jeering instantly.

"You little old dog!" George ribbed, elbowing Charlie in the side and laughing with Fred.

"I remember her from school, don't worry though Charlie, we never snogged her!" Fred jeered, nudging him playfully.

"Shut up!" Charlie hissed, his cheeks had not lost their high colouring from five minutes ago when he had first met Adele. "She just walked in on me! I was only wearing my underwear!"

The twins started laughing at their older brother and Bill cracked a smile that he tried to hide as he tried to extract Charlie's dress robes from the pile he was still holding. The twins seemed to love teasing Charlie, probably because he was the quietest member of the family and didn't really bother teasing back like the rest.

"Here," Bill said, handing over the robes to Charlie. "Have some modesty."

"Thanks," Charlie muttered, glaring at the twins and holding them to his body. The bedroom door opened and Adele came back into view, this time for Bill and the twins, they saw her fully dressed. She had changed into a turquoise evening dress with matching high heeled sandals with her sleek brown hair nestling around her shoulders.

"All done," She smiled as she slipped past the four brothers. "Thanks for the room rental. See you later."

The four boys watched her head bob out of sight as she skipped down the stairs and Charlie sighed through anger and embarrassment and re-entered his room, tossing his dress robes onto his bed so they smothered Adele's discarded travelling cloak.

"She was the year above us at Hogwart's," Fred was explaining to Bill as they entered the room also. "Played Beater for Ravenclaw, fair player."

"She dated Oliver Wood, didn't she?" George said as he flopped down onto Charlie's already full bed. "Made a proper man of him, bless him."

Charlie was listening and he could remember Oliver Wood from his own school days, over enthusiastic and passionate about nothing but Quidditch. Charlie wondered what kind of a match he had been for the clearly unshy Ms Miller. Charlie realised he must've been at Hogwart's with Adele at some point too but her name rang no bells.

"Charlie?" Bill said and his voice snapped Charlie from his thoughts.

"Mmm?" Charlie answered, turning to his brother. He realised he still had very little clothing on.

"Aww, bless him! He's thinking about Adele!" Fred teased in an annoying voice as he started getting undressed. "He loves her!"

"I do not! We've only just met, it's impossible! I don't even...she just walked in on me! What was I supposed to...I need my hair sorted!" Charlie spluttered, colour returning to his cheeks as his hand ran over his short, sharp bristles. "Bill, help me!"

Charlie was the most flustered of them all and he wasn't even the groom, in fact it was Bill who was the most composed. He deposited his armful of clothing onto the bed next to George and withdrew his wand from his back pocket.

"Sit down," Bill said gently and Charlie obeyed and slumped into a chair that accompanied his desk. Charlie stared out of his window at the wedding preparations and watched as Adele picked her way through the golden chairs near the back of the marquee and found a seat next to one of the many Weasley cousins and began chatting at once. Charlie half expected her to start getting undressed again.

"It's no good," Bill announced after five or so minutes. Th twins had gathered around and were trying their best attempts too but Charlie's hair remained severely short. "I hate to say it but I need to start getting ready, it's nearly half past two."

The wedding was commencing at three o'clock so all four of them needed to get a move on, the twins were helping to usher guests to their seats and Charlie had the role of best man. Bill began passing out the dress robes and shoes and there was an immediate air of excitement and nervousness.

The boys got dressed pretty quickly and Charlie was helping to straighten Bill's collar and generally absent mindedly fussing.

"We'll see you down there," Fred said, nudging his twin. "We've got Veela cousins to escort!"

"Good luck bro!" George called as he followed Fred from the small bedroom, leaving the two eldest Weasley brothers alone.

"Do I look alright?" Bill asked Charlie, turning to his reflection and poking at his poor scarred face. "I wish there was something..."

"You look fine," Charlie said firmly, now attaching his white rose buttonhole to his brothers robes. "You survived a terrible attack and yet you're still the most handsome brother. Fleur loves you for you, she said it herself. You are blessed. Plus, like Fleur said, she's good looking enough for both of you!"

Bill looked at Charlie for a few moments, his eye lashes blinking back a few small tears that were threatening to escape. He and Charlie had always been close, even in their long distance relationship and Charlie felt honoured that Bill had asked him to be his best man.

"I just hope I can return the favour sometime soon," Bill smiled as Charlie busied himself with the rose. Bill had barely even heard Charlie murmur about girls, there was the occasional name drop or scrap of information about a date but Bill had never known Charlie to indulge in a full on relationship with anyone. "Isn't there any girl in your life at the minute?"

"No," Charlie replied curtly and finished fiddling. "There isn't."

He stood up straight and looked at Bill, who was giving him a look that said 'please, just humour me or at least, try.'

"We'll be late, come on, we can discuss my miserable lack of a love life after the nuptials," Charlie replied, back to his light hearted manner. He slapped his brother on the back but Bill caught him and pulled him into a hug and the brothers embraced solidly for a few moments.

"Let's go then," Bill said, grinning when they released each other. Charlie smiled at him and hoped Fleur wouldn't notice Bill's squashed buttonhole.


	2. The Wedding

**Chapter Two – The Wedding**

_"Why would I sabotage,  
the best thing that I have?"  
- 'Hands Open' by Snow Patrol_

Charlie was listening to Bill breathe quite heavily through his nose as they sat at the very front of the marquee with their backs to the wedding guests.

"Nervous?" Charlie whispered.

"No," Bill answered but his brow was glistening with sweat and he couldn't keep his hands still. His left foot was tapping a random tune on the floor and he was even making Charlie shake a little because he was sitting next to him. The music began and this was the cue for Bill and Charlie to stand up. They practically jumped into place and Charlie felt horribly exposed, he wasn't used to these many people all staring at him at once and it wasn't helped by Fred's wolf whistle and the girly giggling that followed. Thankfully all attention was turned to Fleur and her father as they had entered the marquee and were proceeding down the aisle.

"She looks beautiful," Bill croaked at Charlie, not able to take his eyes from his bride.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, catching the eye of Adele Miller. "She does." Adele smiled at him encouragingly and Charlie finally placed her face from school. She had caused his broken nose in the semi final Quidditch match of his seventh year and he wasn't sure he had quite forgiven her for it yet.

Fleur and her father approached where Bill and Charlie were waiting and Charlie fixed a great smile on his face. Fleur was glowing and looked more stunning than usual and Charlie noticed that all the people around him seemed to ooze beauty and confidence. He, himself had even forgotten about his cropped hair and was also filled with confidence. He looked back to where Adele was seated and gave her a winning smile. She looked slightly puzzled but returned it none the less.

The vows had begun and Charlie almost missed his cue to pass the rings as he was too busy grinning at people. When Bill and Fleur were finally pronounced man and wife, the marquee changed rather dramatically and turned into a dance floor and tables. Charlie watched Bill and Fleur walk down the aisle, being greeted by everyone and receiving kisses and hand shakes and the further away Fleur got, the less Charlie felt like the most confident man in the world. He actually felt highly embarrassed and avoided eye contact as he made his way out of the newly formed crowd.

"Charlie! Over here!" Fred called, he and George were seated with five very pretty girls and Fred was motioning for him to come and sit next to a highly beautiful blonde girl who was smiling at him shyly. Charlie waved him off and continued on his way, grabbing a glass of Butterbeer from a waiter as he passed by. He freed himself from the marquee and carried on until he reached the back step of The Burrow and sat down, tugging at his collar and sipping his drink.

"Hey," a voice said behind him. He turned quickly and realised who it was. He faced forwards again, cheeks colouring traitorously. It was Adele, straightening her dress and clutching her own glass of Butterbeer as she came out of The Burrow.

Charlie noticed she had sat down next to him and he stiffened. He felt an idiot and wished she would leave at once. No such luck.

"You've remembered me, haven't you?" Adele asked lightly, humour in her voice. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and sipped her drink as she waited for Charlie to reply.

"Yeah," Charlie replied but his voice came out in a strangled moan. "Yeah, you broke my nose," Charlie continued, after clearing his throat and telling himself to get control of himself.

"I waited in the hospital wing with you," Adele said easily. "Made sure you survived and that." Adele laughed but Charlie didn't join in, he didn't like to be reminded about how a fifth year Ravenclaw had floored a seventh year Gryffindor Quidditch Captain with a right hook better than his.

"Oh come on Charlie, we used to be mates didn't we?" Adele teased after several minutes of silence. "You've changed a lot since school."

"Oh," Charlie said and his hand found his short hair at once. "I don't usually look like an army recruit. My mother was a little liberal and no-one can grow it back."

"I'll have a go," Adele said happily, extracting her wand from her bag and pointing it at Charlie's head quicker than he could object.

"Oh, no, I mean, don't bother, Bill's already tried..." Charlie stammered, making excuses but he felt hair touch his bare neck and forehead. He looked at Adele who smiled triumphantly. "How did you...?" Charlie asked, feeling his hair back in its original style.

"I Transfigured it," Adele replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Transfigured short hair into long. I like it both ways anyway."

Charlie was still feeling his new hair and realised he must be staring at Adele as she giggled awkwardly and sipped her drink while averting her eyes. Where was all her confidence now? The pair stared off at the unravelling celebrations, everyone was dancing or eating and having a great time. Fleur and Bill were slow dancing to a fast song and they were acting as if no-one else even existed.

"Hey!" Fred yelled as he approached Charlie and Adele, snapping them out of their gazes. "Sorry to interrupt the fun you're clearly having but for the love of Merlin, come over and join us and perhaps try and crack a smile!"

Fred was mainly talking to Charlie but that didn't stop Adele feeling slightly bad for looking miserable.

"OK!" She replied brightly and stood up. Fred grinned and looked expectantly at Charlie who shrugged and admitted defeat, allowing Fred to yank him up from where he sat on the step. Fred led them back to the table he and George were sharing with the French cousins and after a couple of minutes, the twins had raised a laugh from their older brother. Adele settled back and watched everything unfold while she enjoyed the canapés that were on offer.

The evening continued on and the twins had even persuaded Charlie to ask Adele to dance, which he did and resulted in Adele choking on a prawn vol au vont. She had recovered fairly quickly and she and Charlie awkwardly joined the vibrating throng that was the dance floor. Fred and George had gained dance partners and danced next to Charlie and Adele and after a few songs and quite a few glasses of Fire whiskey later, Charlie finally felt like he was having a good time until a slow song began playing and Adele looked at him expectantly.

"Um, here," Charlie said uncomfortably and busied himself by putting his empty glass on a passing waiters tray. He took a breath before turning back to Adele, who was still waiting and watching intently. "You wanna...?"

"Sure," Adele replied, smiling and put her hands on Charlie's shoulders at once. Charlie swallowed and put his hands on Adele's waist before blushing and moving his hands onto her shoulders so they looked like they were grappling with each other. Adele laughed softly and took his hands from her shoulders and settled them resting on the small of her back. She placed her hands back on his shoulders but they ended up around his neck instead as someone bumped into them. They danced for maybe ten seconds, averting each others gaze until Charlie caught George's eye and he and Fred started making rude gestures. Charlie looked around and realised his mother and father along with Bill and Fleur were all smiling and watching him knowingly. This mad him feel incredibly self concious and he really wanted to move his hands or just stop dancing altogether.

Charlie felt Adele tug slightly on the back of his hair and he looked at her. She did look very pretty and her light blue eyes were very nice and he was enjoying the feel of her body through his embarrassment and...woah, what was she doing? She was getting closer to him...she was kissing him! In front of his family! After the initial horror, Charlie found he didn't actually die of embarrassment and was actually quite enjoying it. Her mouth felt very soft against his own and the music seemed to drown out, leaving the sound of Charlie's pounding heart to soundtrack the kiss.

It was only until the people who were dancing around them gasped that Charlie opened his eyes and broke the kiss, leaving Adele to look at him curiously until she turned and realised what he was staring at.

A Patronus stood amongst the party goers and when it spoke, the voice was deep and slow. Charlie recognised it at once and upon hearing the words it had to say, he took a firm hold of Adele's hand and pulled her quickly and swiftly through the crowds of people until he reached his father.

"Get inside the house," Arthur Weasley said briskly, scouting for the other members of his immediate family over the top of Adele's heads. "Both of you."

Charlie obeyed and pulled Adele back toward The Burrow through Disapparating people and people getting themselves into a complete panic. They reached the back door and Charlie and Adele crossed the threshold into a packed and noisy kitchen.

"What's happening?" Adele asked Charlie, pulling him so he faced her. "What's going on?" Her light smile had vanished and she looked quite scared.

"Maybe you should go home," Charlie said softly, moving out of the way so Lupin and Tonks could get past. "Go and be with your family."

Adele looked uncomfortable and looked at the floor before looking straight back into Charlie's eyes. "Look, I'm a Muggle-born," She began and Charlie made a noise somewhere between frustration and sympathy. "My parents are dead, no, don't give me that look, they died before all of this started happening but I'm pretty much alone and I was attacked just before I Apparated here so I'm probably safer here than on my own."

Charlie stared at her for a few seconds, calculating and thinking but their time was cut short as his father burst through the back door looking thunderous. He was flanked by some unknown men who glared at Charlie and Adele as they passed.

"Bill," Charlie said as Bill walked in behind the strangers. Bill looked at his brother then to Adele. "What's this? Who are these people?"

"Deatheaters mostly," Bill replied darkly. Adele sensed he was very angry and quite rightly, this was his wedding day. "They think Harry is here or we know where he is." He gave Charlie a pressing look that Charlie understood but Adele did not.

"Merlin," Charlie sighed angrily. He liked Harry a lot but he didn't half cause troubles for his family. "Oh, watch out."

Fleur came storming into the kitchen, her pretty face livid. "How dare they!" She shrieked to anyone in the vicinity. "My wedding day is ruined! How dare they!"

"Fleur," Bill began, his voice light and breezy but she was having none of it. All Bill could do was follow after his new wife while she cursed in rapid French and waved her arms around as she went and found her mother in the living room leaving Charlie and Adele standing there still not much the wiser. Oh, how it was all about to change.


	3. Celebrations Cut Short

**Chapter Three – Celebrations Cut Short**

"Listen up," an unknown voice commanded, silencing the noise across The Burrow. He was tall and stocky and spoke with an intimidating drawl but his face was obscured by his hood. "We are going to question each and every one of you about your knowledge of Harry Potter and his whereabouts. Anyone who does not respond in a way we feel appropriate will be severely dealt with."

Adele stiffened next to Charlie but his eyes were on Fleur. She was about to stride up to the Deatheater who spoke and knock him out by the look on her face but Bill stopped her and dragged her back thankfully.

"I'll take you," the Deatheater that spoke first said, grasping Fleur's upper arm roughly and pulling her from Bill's hold.

"Do not touch me!" Fleur spat and wrenched her arm away, her expression murderous.

"No!" Bill interjected as the Deatheater went to draw his wand. Bill got between them and looked the stranger straight in the face. "Do not touch my wife."

"Bill," Molly pleaded from near his side, desperate for no violence. "Bill, don't." Her voice was thick and desperate. Bill stood down and the Deatheater grabbed Fleur even rougher and dragged her away and up the stairs. More Deatheaters started dragging away party guests and the panic rose once again.

One grabbed Adele and shoved her roughly outside so she stumbled over the step and went sprawling face first onto the grass.

"Get up, Mudblood," the Deatheater snarled but gave Adele a kick in the ribs for good measure. "I said get up!"

"Hey!" Charlie said aggressively, drawing his wand but the Deatheater turned and pointed his wand straight at Charlie's heart. Charlie gave him a filthy glare as Adele got to her feet, brushing off grass stains from her dress. She had a muddy streak on her face and her eyes were wet with tears but she was holding them back defiantly, determined not to let anyone see her cry because of being pushed over. The Deatheater grabbed hold of her once again and pulled her away into the darkness of the now deserted garden. Charlie tried to follow but was stopped by a man who looked like he worked for the Ministry who demanded he came inside for questioning.

- - -

After what seemed an eternity of questioning such as 'where is Harry Potter' and 'when did you last see him?' Charlie was finally allowed back with his family unscathed. Some party goers had been treated rather roughly by the Deatheaters and were being seen to by Molly Weasley.

"This iz not 'ow I expected to be spending my wedding night!" Fleur was raging, her mother was trying to heal the burns on her chest and arms that her interrogator had inflicted during questioning while Bill was beside himself with anger and shame at allowing someone to do that to her. "There iz still time though, I theenk?" Fleur said to Bill, looking at him hopefully. He smiled very widely and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Have you seen Adele?" Charlie asked Fred and George who were unusually subdued, huddled on the sofa. "I can't find her."

"She's in the healing queue I think," Fred answered, looking up at Charlie. It seemed the twins had cracked a few too many jokes during their questioning and had suffered for it.

Charlie set his jaw and headed off to the kitchen where his mother was serving cups of tea and brandy while doing her best to sort out the injured. Adele was sitting at the table clutching a mug of tea and staring at the table cloth with a blanket around her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" Charlie asked softly, crouching down beside her. He looked her over and she looked fine except her gloomy expression. "Did they hurt you?"

"Only in body, not in spirit," She replied, setting her mug down. "Torture curse. It was quite painful," She finished rather matter of factly.

"Merlin," Charlie sighed angrily and he looked away from her, not knowing what to say next. "This is ridiculous, it's downright disgusting."

"It's the time we live in," Adele replied with a sigh. "Is the Minister really dead?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, running a hand through his hair and looking around his home. "My Dad has heard he was brutally tortured first. Seems there's no stopping them."

Adele didn't reply, she sat huddled under her borrowed blanket, not really knowing what to think. Today had been a very eventful day and she felt quite tired and weary.

"Well, I think I'd better be on my way," Adele said after a few minutes. She pulled the blanket from her shoulders and began folding it up slowly. "I've stepped on your hospitality for long enough."

Charlie was about to reply when his mother interrupted. "Don't be absurd!" Molly said, coming from the other side of the kitchen. "You can stay here with us after what you told me earlier. I won't hear that you're going out there alone!" Molly explained briskly, giving Charlie a hard look. "Go and show her somewhere to stay," she finished before turning on her heel and going back to helping her family members.

Adele didn't know what to say and neither did Charlie actually. They just sort of stood still for a few moments, listening to Fleur ranting angrily before Adele finally spoke.

"Your Mum, she's really nice," She said quietly. "Thanks for letting me stay," She added, looking at Charlie who shrugged slightly.

"Mum doesn't like to see anyone alone. Come on, I'll show you to a room," Charlie replied, feeling very tired and confused. There had been just too much information today and far too much had happened for him to really comprehend. He began leading Adele from the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor to try some of the bedrooms there but they were already all occupied by various family members and friends so Charlie and Adele tried the third floor and found that Charlie's old room was the only one spare.

"Well, my bag is still here anyway," Adele said as Charlie closed the door. "Are you staying here too?"

"Looks that way, if that's OK? I mean, the twins might stay in here too," Charlie explained sheepishly.

"No that's fine. It is your room anyway so the question should be, is it OK if I stay here?" Adele replied, smiling. She hoped he'd say yes.

"Course," Charlie nodded and opened the door to his wall cupboard. He extracted a sleeping bag that was very old but very comfy and sprawled it out on the floor. Charlie longed to curl up inside it and fall asleep. "You can sleep in the bed," Charlie said rather quietly as he busied himself with the pillow attached to the sleeping bag.

"Oh no, come on, I'll sleep on the floor, this is your house! I shouldn't even be here, let alone taking your bed," Adele argued. "Don't be silly, I'll take the sleeping bag!"

"If you want to stay here then take the bed," Charlie replied simply, not willing to let Adele talk her way onto the floor. His mother would kill him if she found out he had let Adele sleep on the floor. Plus, he wanted her to sleep comfortably. "Excuse me," He added as he began unbuttoning his shirt which he had changed into after the ceremony to be more comfortable. He undressed rather quickly and slid into the sleeping bag that was arranged at the foot of the bed so he had a clear view of the door and window should he need it. It also meant he'd be obscured from sight from Adele while they both slept, so that was good.

Adele took this as it was bedtime so she moved her bag from the bed and realised she had no pyjamas to wear. "Um, Charlie?" Adele said quietly. "Could I borrow something to wear? Like a t-shirt or something?"

"Sure," Charlie said from the floor and deeply wished he was wearing something more than just his underwear. He hadn't planned on getting up again until morning and it was a hot and humid night. He wriggled out from the sleeping bag and felt Adele watching him as he opened a drawer and found a white t-shirt nestled on the top of the rest of the clothes.

"Thanks," Adele replied with a smile as Charlie passed it to her. She held on to it while Charlie pulled a t-shirt over his own head. "You have some pretty harsh looking scars."

"Oh, yeah," Charlie replied and actually cracked a smile. It seemed Adele had found a conversation point, thank Merlin.

"You seem quite proud," Adele said easily as she began unzipping her dress. "No stranger to pain then?"

Charlie laughed as he got back into his sleeping bag. "Not when you work where I do. Most of my burns come from newly hatched babies anyway but I've had some near misses from the parents."

"Sounds dangerous," Adele replied as she slipped the t-shirt over her head, ruffling her hair as she did so. She got into bed quickly and sighed as the soft mattress and comfortable duvet enveloped her. "So comfy!"

"I'm glad you approve," Charlie said, slightly muffled for he was now face down on his pillow. "G'night then."

"Night," Adele replied as she closed her eyes and let her body relax. She listened to Charlie breathing for a few minutes before she succumbed to sleep.


	4. Summer Nights

**Chapter Four – Summer Nights**

_"I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it,  
Fall into me, tired with joy."  
- 'Hands Open' by Snow Patrol_

Charlie woke with a start and it took him a few moments to realise where he was. He looked around, pushing away his sleeping bag but the room was still and quiet. He craned his neck to look at Adele but she wasn't there. The duvet was crumpled and the pillow was askew and the mattress most definitely deserted.

Charlie stood up, panicked slightly. He then remembered that he hardly knew Adele therefore why was he so worried? On the other hand, he couldn't just fall off back to sleep as if nothing had changed. As Charlie was having this kind of internal struggle with himself, he heard a noise outside the window. He picked his way over to the window and opened the curtain slightly but he saw nothing in the sky or the garden below. He shut the curtain and sighed as he pulled on a pair of discarded shorts and decided he'd have to head downstairs and at least try and locate Adele.

The house was so quiet even though the amount of guests that were staying should have resulted in more noise. Charlie padded down the stairs in bare feet and when he reached the kitchen, it too was silent and bathed in darkness. Charlie ran a hand through his hair and contemplated going back to bed or investigating further but his mind was made up for him when Adele opened the back door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh hey," Adele said quietly. "I couldn't sleep and it's so hot in your room."

"I just wondered where you were. I woke up and you were gone and I...it's hot in here too," Charlie trailed off, feeling uncomfortable at the way Adele was smiling at him.

"It's cooler outside," Adele offered, motioning outside. "Come on."

Charlie shrugged and followed her out of the door. The two settled on the back step like they had done earlier and neither said anything for a while. They both watched the firefly's dancing around the trees and heard the distinct shuffling of the disgruntled gnomes finding their way back to their homes.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Charlie asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Adele looked at him, bemused. Charlie swallowed, not quite believing he had spoken aloud what he was thinking but his tiredness blocked most embarrassment he would have otherwise been feeling.

"Well, I wanted to," Adele replied with a small smile and they both momentarily looked up as the sky rumbled with the threat of thunder. "Should I be sorry?"

"No," Charlie said at once. "No," He said again but more softer. "I'm not complaining, believe me. I just, I was just wondering."

Adele laughed softly. "You're just the same as you were at Hogwart's. Did you have any idea how many girls fancied you?"

"No!" Charlie replied, affronted. "I wasn't in to girls at school. I mean, I like girls now, I'm not gay or anything! Not that there's anything wrong with being gay! I just...oh, shut up Charlie, just shut up!"

Adele cracked up, leaning back on the step as she laughed and Charlie joined in, hiding his face in his hands as he did so. Adele leant back a bit too far and had to steady herself on Charlie's knee. He looked from Adele's hand that was gripping his knee quite pleasantly before looking up at her and before he knew it, he had pressed his lips against her own and they were back on the dance floor, alone in the world and it was as if nothing else mattered.

Adele kept her hand on Charlie's knee and even ventured a little further up his thigh and Charlie's hands found her waist. Although Adele looked slender, she felt much thinner under her t-shirt and Charlie felt an urge to protect her, or feed her.

Their kiss broke then and they looked at each other expectantly for a few moments before they both began laughing again, Adele lent her head on Charlie's shoulder as she laughed, a mix of nervousness and happiness filled them both.

As their laughter died off, a clap of thunder sounded over head and it began raining quite heavily.

"Merlin, that came out of no where!" Charlie exclaimed, looking at the rain as the two pulled their legs in from the rain. They sat huddled on the step and watched in amazement as the rain pelted the grass and lightening streaked across the inky black sky.

"It was such a nice day earlier though," Adele said, holding her hand out to catch some rain drops in her palm. "How weird!"

Her words rang in Charlie's ears as he began to shiver slightly. He was thinking one thing, Dementors. He breathed outwards and his breath formed an icy mist in front of him.

"Hey, come on," Charlie said, touching Adele on the shoulder before standing up. He looked over across the garden and up at the sky as the air around them got chillier.

"What?" Adele asked as she stood up, looking at Charlie expectantly. "Merlin, it's turned cold!"

"Dementors," Charlie replied, pushing Adele back into the kitchen as he withdrew his wand from his back pocket. "Get back in the house."

Adele obeyed silently as Charlie stepped over the threshold and back into his house, closing the door behind him. It smothered the noise of the rain but a peal of thunder seemed to shake The Burrow's foundations as a bolt of lightening lit up the kitchen and gave everything including Charlie and Adele an eerie glow. They waited in silence for a few moments but thankfully, the chill began to pass. The problem was, whereabouts were the Dementors headed?

Charlie glanced at Adele, who was hugging her arms around herself and looking out of the window with a serious expression on her face. Her bare arms and legs were covered in goose bumps even though the air had turned very humid once again.

"Are you OK?" Charlie asked tentatively, as he put a hand on her shoulder. Adele jumped, snapping from her gaze.

"What?" She asked quietly, meeting his eyes with her own. "Sorry, I just felt, funny..."

"Let's get back to bed...I mean, our own separate...sleeping...areas," Charlie trailed off. He felt everything he said had some kind of double meaning but Adele didn't seem to mind, she smiled wearily and began making her way from the kitchen and back up to Charlie's old room.

Adele got straight into Charlie's bed when they reached his room so Charlie followed suit and climbed into his sleeping bag, wriggling around as he took off his shorts and t-shirt and threw them across the room. He was feeling much hotter now.

"Good night again," Adele murmured from above him as she made herself comfortable. She felt very sleepy but really wanted to continue talking with Charlie for she didn't know how they'd be tomorrow. "Charlie? Was Harry Potter really here today?"

Charlie didn't reply, he contemplated for a moment whether to lie or not. He liked Adele but he'd only known her for a few hours and he still wasn't quite over his broken nose she'd given him but what did it matter if she knew?

"He was," Charlie said finally. "But it's only a few people that know," He added quietly.

"I don't know anyone to tell," Adele replied with a yawn. "I really admire him, he seems like an amazing person."

"Well, my family adore him," Charlie answered, stretching his arms above his head before cosying down in his sleeping bag and closing his eyes. He was asleep before he even gave Adele a chance to reply, which was a good thing as Adele was busy thinking over how amazing Charlie Weasley was at kissing and what to do with her newly gathered information.


	5. Deception

**Chapter Five - Deception**

_"__All this feels strange and untrue,  
And I won't waste a minute without you.  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold,  
And I'm getting so tired and so old."  
- 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol_

The next morning was an incredibly uncomfortable and busy affair not just for Charlie and Adele who had sheepishly passed each other in the hall before breakfast. Molly was doing her best to look after random family members and wedding guests and trying to feed and take care of everyone which meant Adele couldn't escape the net.

"Where are you going then?" Molly asked briskly as she pushed some bacon and eggs onto Adele's plate that she held out obediently. "More?"

"Oh, that's lovely thanks," Adele said graciously as she pushed the edge of a fried egg better on her plate. "I'm going home today, well, I'm going to see what's left," She added, licking yoke from her thumb.

"If you need somewhere to stay, you can stay wiv us," Fleur interjected, appearing from no where and instantly refusing breakfast from Molly who huffed and slipped another egg onto Adele's plate.

"No, honestly," Adele argued, shaking her head at her friend. "I couldn't impose, you're newly weds for crying out loud!"

"Eet iz no problem, silly girl," Fleur replied, tossing her hair. "I would hardly offer if I didn't want you there."

"I'd like that," Adele smiled gratefully and Fleur put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Thanks."

"Oh, I'm so glad. Now, if I could only get rid, I mean, help find places for the rest of our family and friends then all would be well," Molly said, smiling at the two girls and forgetting her slip up.

"More importantly, tell me about you and Charlie kissing!" Fleur said, cutting across Molly as she was about to speak again. Molly didn't seem to mind, she just looked at Adele as expectantly as Fleur was.

"Fleur!" Adele spluttered, almost dropping her plate and blushing brilliant pink. She glanced at Molly apologetically but she looked as excited as Fleur at possible news on her son's love life.

"What? Eet iz no secret, you were smooching in clear view of all ze family yesterday!" Fleur said matter of factly, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "Well?"

"N-Nothing," Adele said, praying Fleur would shut up in front of Charlie's mother. "I, I'm going outside. Thanks for breakfast Mrs Weasley."

Adele left the protests behind and hurried out of the back door and unfortunately into the back of Charlie, who was talking to Bill rather heatedly.

"...you need to make a decision Charlie, dragons can wait, the Order can't," Bill finished just as Adele knocked into Charlie and sending her breakfast flying.

"I'm so sorry Charlie!" Adele gasped, as he turned, looking thunderous. His expression softened when he saw it was Adele. "Oh Merlin, sorry!"

"It's fine," Charlie smiled as he fixed her broken plate. He glanced at Bill and gave him a look that said the conversation isn't over.

"Has Fleur asked you if you want to stay with us?" Bill asked Adele, his tone totally different to the one he had used with Charlie. Charlie looked between Bill and Adele with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah and I'd love to, if that's OK," Adele replied, avoiding Charlie's eye. She hoped he didn't think she was some crazy Weasley stalker or something. Which, of course she wasn't. "It won't be for long, I promise. I just need to get myself sorted out and I'll be out of your hair."

"No worries," Bill replied, waving her comments away. "Stay as long as you need to, plus Charlie is going to be with us for a while too, aren't you?" Bill's tone changed as he addressed his brother who nodded but didn't look at either of them. Adele could sense their argument she'd interrupted was surfacing again.

"Charlie will Apparate you back to Shell Cottage if you like, once breakfast is finished," Bill continued, allowing Charlie to escape his mild anger for the time being.

"Oh, well I just need to go back home and collect some things first and go and check on my aunt and make sure she's OK," Adele explained quickly, feeling uncomfortable.

"I can escort you there first, if you like," Charlie offered stiffly, after being nudged by Bill.

"Oh no, I mean, it's a Muggle village and my aunt is staying with my grandmother who doesn't exactly like me so I can only imagine what she'd say if a dragon scarred wizard turned up on her doorstep! I'll be fine, whoever attacked us must think we're long dead by now," Adele explained, smiling gratefully. "I'll meet you back here in an hours time, OK?"

"Fine," Charlie nodded and excused himself, leaving Adele and Bill looking at one another.

"He'll be fine," Bill said finally but both were unsure for who's benefit he was saying it for.

- - -

The small village in St Ives was postcard beautiful with tiny chocolate box houses lining white washed streets with the sound and smell of the sea everywhere. Adele looked around her little street and deeply wished she was anywhere but here.

The house she grew up in looked the same but had been hastily fixed up after the attack and Adele eyed her childhood home wearily before checking her watch and sighing slightly nervously. She was due to meet the Deatheater Dolohov any minute to report back on any information gathered about Harry Potter. The thing was, she was terrified and extremely conflicted on whether or not to tell Dolohov anything. If she did, she would be betraying Charlie's trust and undoubtedly put him and his whole family in very serious danger but if she lied and he found out then...

"Well, well, well," a cold voice sneered, breaking Adele's train of thought. She spun on the spot and saw the huge form of Antonin Dolohov blocking the sun. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried with all her might to close her mind. "What do you have for me then?"

"I have to thank you for torturing me last night, it was most realistic," Adele said through gritted teeth. "I still need more time though."

"Liar," Dolohov said softly, so softly that Adele thought she had heard wrong. "You know the alternative if you don't tell the truth."

Adele stared at the man, hating him. He wasn't an unattractive man but he was aged with hate and malice and that was what made him so very ugly. She sighed, hating herself more than the scum that stood before her.

"I'm staying with Bill and Fleur Weasley for as long as I can, I'm sure I'll over hear or see something," Adele explained in a small, defeated voice. "I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard."

"Well, you'd better have something the next time we meet because the Imperious Curse is looking more and more appealing," Dolohov sneered, waving his wand.

"No!" Adele replied loudly. "We have a bargain!"

"I need answers," Dolohov explained coldly, shrugging. He had managed to turn the lovely sunny day so cold, Adele was shivering. "I will summon you when I want another meeting and you'd better have something good for me or that pretty little Mudblood face of yours won't be attracting anyone, especially not Charlie Weasley."

Adele stared at him in absolute horror before he Apparated out of sight. She stood there, frozen for several minutes, mulling over what had just happened. Adele hadn't even asked after her aunt who was being kept prisoner somewhere, Merlin only knows what was happening to her. Dolohov's words rang in her ears, how did he know about her feelings for Charlie when she wasn't even so sure herself?

Adele stifled her tears that were threatening to betray her and kicked the small wall that protected her front garden in frustration. Why her? Why had Dolohov chosen her to do his dirty work? It was cruel and pointless because if the Dark Lord himself couldn't bring down a seventeen year old then why did Dolohov think he had a running chance by using Adele to spy for him? He was stupid and selfish and Adele wished he'd simply just go away and leave her alone.

Adele gave in and sat on the wall. It was very low and her knees ended up near her chin but she didn't care. There were just too many things going around in her head to care about anything so trivial. She lifted her head and checked her watch. It was time she got back to The Burrow and did yet more lying and deceiving. What joy.

Adele stood up and walked up to her house. She went inside and gathered up some spare clothing and other personal belongings before she took a very deep breath and Apparated back to The Burrow.


	6. Shell Cottage

**Chapter Six - Shell Cottage**

"I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines.  
The distance from here to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see."  
- 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar' by Snow Patrol

"We 'ave 'ad to add more rooms, eet iz usually a three bedroom 'ouse," Fleur explained as she walked up the stairs in front of Adele. Adele was watching her hair bounce absently and half listening to what her friend was saying. "Ere we are!"

Fleur opened a door to Adele's new bedroom and disappeared inside, leaving Adele to follow in behind. The room was very lovely, with white bedroom furniture and matching cotton curtains with a view of the sea. It wasn't huge but it was just right for Adele.

"You like eet?" Fleur asked expectantly, turning to Adele.

"Oh, it's so lovely!" Adele said in earnest, dropping her bag onto the bed. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," Fleur replied, waving her comment away. "I will let you settle in but I am going to the village this afternoon for groceries if you want to come?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Adele nodded with a smile.

"Make yourself at home, I 'ave French onion soup cooking for lunch, of course," Fleur explained, a smile breaking across her face. "Charlie is downstairs wiv Bill so don't be shy!"

"I'll be there in five minutes," Adele replied, allowing a grin to form. Fleur returned it and left the room. Adele flopped down on the bed, her grin completely gone. How was she expected to gather information from such lovely and generous people? But her poor aunt was holed up somewhere and who knows what they were doing to her, being a Muggle and all?

Adele took a deep breath but it did nothing helpful for her. She decided she had better go downstairs and be socialable even though it was the last thing on her mind. She left the room and padded down the stairs, voices from the kitchen floating up towards her.

"I can't just up sticks and leave my job!" Charlie said angrily. "That is an unfair request!"

"Get real Charlie, for Merlin's sake! We are in a war and you are the only family member aside from Percy who hasn't joined the Order!" Bill replied, equally as angry.

Adele approached the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Look, I have my own life and not you or Fleur or Mum can press a new one on me and hope I don't kick up a fuss! I don't understand you any more," Charlie sighed as Adele pushed the door open. Charlie and Bill were seated at the round kitchen table and Fleur was at the stove, stirring vigorously. All three looked up when she entered, knocking feebly.

"Hi!" Fleur said brightly, hoping her voice would erase anything that Adele had just heard. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah!" Adele grinned, mimicking Fleur. Fleur gave her a small, grateful smile before handing her a bowl.

Charlie and Bill hadn't spoke another word since Adele had entered and she got the feeling she was always interrupting important conversations. Fleur filled her bowl with soup and placed a piece of bread covered with melted cheese on the top. Adele said thanks and begrudgingly took a seat at the table. She sat next to Charlie, thinking Fleur would want to sit next to Bill.

Fleur slammed a bowl down in front of Charlie and splashed his t-shirt with soup. He muttered thanks and glanced at Adele as he dabbed his shirt with a napkin. He smiled at her and she returned it. Fleur placed a bowl down for Bill and herself and the four sat in silence as they ate.

"Does anyone need anything from the village? Me and Adele are going down after lunch," Fleur said after five minutes of slurping in silence. Charlie shook his head for a no and Fleur turned to Bill.

"No thanks darling," Bill smiled, his scars wrinkling as he did so. He kissed Fleur's cheek and turned back to his lunch. Adele wanted to strike up a conversation with Charlie but her mind was blank. He hadn't spoken a single word since she had entered the kitchen and she felt bad for it.

Adele took five minutes to even think up a conversation opener and as she was about to speak, Fleur began clearing away the bowls with her wand and Charlie had left the room. Adele glanced at Bill, who was cuddling Fleur as she washed up and she followed Charlie into the sitting room.

"Hey," She said gently as Charlie stood in the middle of the room, face in his hands. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey yourself," He replied. He sounded tired.

"Are you OK? I know it's a stupid question but are you?" Adele asked carefully, stepping towards him.

"I will be. Look, I'm going back to Romania today, no matter what those two say, I can't just leave my job," Charlie explained. Adele tried to hide her disappointment but apparently failed miserably. "I'm coming back, in a few weeks," Charlie added, allowing a smile to form.

"Oh, good," Adele said meekly but laughed at herself.

"Listen," Charlie began, looking horribly uncomfortable. He stepped toward Adele and grasped her hand. Her hand was tiny within his but it felt nice, it felt right. "I hope you're still here when I come back, it's safe here."

Adele nodded and she felt his grip tighten on her hand. Suddenly, the room was very hot and the soup was churning horribly in her stomach.

"OK, good," Charlie nodded quickly. "I really like you Adele."

"I really like you too," Adele said very quietly. She still felt hot but managed to look up and meet Charlie's gaze. He was a fair bit taller than her and they were standing quite close together now. Adele was suddenly incredibly aware of her breath.

Charlie tugged her hand so she came that little bit closer and they kissed. It was so different to the ones they had shared during the wedding celebrations yesterday as those kisses seemed a life time ago. This kiss was slow and gentle and not fuelled by alcohol.

They broke apart all too soon and looked at each other for a few moments, saying everything they were feeling with their eyes. Adele nodded finally and let go of Charlie's hand. She watched as he stepped back and Apparated, his lips still wet from hers.


	7. The Beach

**Chapter Seven - The Beach**

_"It seems I've stepped over lines,  
You've drawn again and again."  
-_ How to Be Dead by Snow Patrol

The weeks without Charlie went very slow at Shell Cottage.

Adele and Fleur spent their time cleaning and rearranging furniture within the house and took the hazy afternoons on the beach or in the local village. Bill was away for most of the time doing things for the Order with his father so it was mainly just Fleur and Adele.

They had become very close in this short time, they had been quite close at Hogwart's but it had been hard to keep touch when they'd left school even though they made every attempt they could. Adele was glad to have Fleur as she was a wonderful friend to have. She didn't want to imagine having her as an enemy.

Adele had thought several times about confessing to Fleur about her situation but Adele didn't think it would solve anything. What could be done? The only way to protect her aunt was to gather information which she had to do in secret but ultimately, she would be betraying the people who had trusted her and looked after her.

Then there was Charlie. Adele was very confused about the whole Charlie situation. She and Fleur had discussed it at length, with Fleur giving her expert opinion on the matter. Sadly, as Adele was in no way part Veela, she had no hope in working those techniques. Adele felt like she was fourteen again when she had been largely infatuated with Charlie at school. He had been Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and every time Adele saw him, her heart flipped over and she felt light as air. For her to feel like that now, all these years on, was rather ridiculous.

"Fleur, this is stupid!" Adele argued, straining away from her friends hand.

"'Old still, silly girl!" Fleur replied as she finished applying the blusher. She threw the brush down and reached for some lipstick.

"No, I can't wear that! It's bright pink! Choose a lighter one," Adele said, squirming away and clapping a hand over her mouth to save her lips from the pink slime.

It was the day that Charlie was due back home and Fleur had spent the morning making Adele up, out of boredom mainly. Fleur was very good at make up so Adele had decided why not but had soon changed her mind when she saw her reflection after five minutes.

"This is ridiculous! Charlie is going to take one look at me and think I'm someone else!" Adele cried, getting up from her seat at the kitchen table and grabbing a dish cloth to scrub her face with.

"Ungrateful girl! All my 'ard work!" Fleur exclaimed, watching Adele wipe her face. She emerged plain faced and pink cheeked but her old self again.

"I'm not into make up really," Adele explained as she sat back down. Fleur looked put out.

"Well, he spends all his time with dragons so I doubt he'll mind your shiny forehead," Fleur huffed, getting up and putting the kettle on the stove. "And thin lips."

"Fleur!" Adele exclaimed. "We can't all look as breathtakingly beautiful as you!"

"No," Fleur replied. "I suppose you can't." This seemed to lighten Fleur's mood slightly and when she placed down Adele's cup of tea, she smoothed her hair for her. "Well, your 'air isn't as bad as your skin at least."

Adele smiled, a compliment and she glanced at the clock. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning but Charlie hadn't said when he was returning so Adele and Fleur decided to be ready early. It was quite pathetic really.

"We need to do something to pass the time otherwise I'm going to sit here and start to go crazy. This is crazy! I barely know him, I don't even know how he feels about me no matter how much we discuss it!" Adele exploded, Fleur looked rather taken aback.

"Merlin," She sighed, sipping her tea and looking at Adele over the rim of her cup. Her perfectly arched eyebrows raised as she heard someone bang on the front door.

"That's him!" Adele cried before remembering herself and acting calm. When Fleur made no attempt to move, Adele faltered considerably. "Answer it then!"

"You answer eet," Fleur replied stubbornly, her accent became more pronounced when she was annoyed.

"No! Fleur! I can't, you go! It's your house!" Adele hissed, sure Charlie would hear her. If it was Charlie. "Please?!"

Fleur sighed and slammed down her cup on the table. She got up and swished through towards the front door. Adele stayed at the table, listening intently.

"Allo Charlie," Fleur said, opening the door. Adele panicked as she heard Fleur kiss his cheeks and welcome him back. He was back and she had no make up on. She looked all red and shiny. Oh Merlin.

Fleur came through to the kitchen with a knowing smile on her face and in her wake, came Charlie. He looked thoroughly harassed, he had bed hair and he looked much more tanned. He was also sporting a very nasty looking burn on the left side of his face which was red and very crispy looking. His clothes weren't clean and his boots were muddy.

"Hi," Adele breathed, barely recognising him. She half stood but he made no effort to come towards her. She pretended she was standing to put her mug in the sink instead.

"Where's Bill?" Charlie asked, not greeting Adele. He dumped a battered leather holdall on Fleur's immaculate linen table cloth to which she scowled at before replying.

"'E iz wiv your father," She replied shortly, folding her arms across her chest.

"When is he coming home?" Charlie asked, still ignoring Adele. She was quite unsure what to do except watch and listen.

"I don't know," Fleur huffed. "'E iz usually back by six. What iz ze big emergency?"

"Nothing. He knew I was coming back today and I would have thought that the least he could do was be here when I returned as he was so keen for me to join the Order and throw my life away!" Charlie raged, throwing himself into a chair.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Fleur warned, her eyes blazing and narrowed. "Are you even going to acknowledge Adele or just act like a spoiled child?"

"Hello," He said shortly, glancing at Adele briefly before turning back to Fleur. "Is he at the Ministry or Gringotts?"

"I don't know," Fleur replied, hardly believing the way he was acting. "'E goes to both."

Charlie sighed angrily and got up. He walked out of the kitchen and went through to the living room. Adele and Fleur exchanged looks. Adele felt slightly panicked, did Charlie know her secret? Why was he being so funny with her?

"Go and speak to 'im. I can't, 'e iz too stubborn for me," Fleur urged, inclining her head toward the front room. "Go on."

"He doesn't want to speak to me," Adele hissed. She was scared and annoyed and confused.

"Just go," Fleur replied firmly, taking Adele's arm and hoisting her out of her seat. "Go on!"

Adele huffed but was beat so slowly opened the door to the living room and saw Charlie standing in the middle of the room, looking out of the window at the sea.

"What happened in Romania?" Adele asked, her voice came out slightly shaky. Charlie winced and turned around.

"Nothing," Charlie replied solemnly. "Nothing to concern yourself about anyway."

Adele winced. His voice was harsh and he didn't really seem like himself. What did he know? Did he know everything?

"So...is everything OK?" Adele asked after a few moments of very difficult silence. They were both just standing in the living room, listening to themselves breathing in and out.

"Fine. Like I said, it's not your worry," Charlie replied in the same tone.

"Well, it is if I'm going to share a house with you and you're going to be like this all the time!" Adele replied and Charlie cracked a small smile.

"I guess coming back here has at least one perk," Charlie shrugged and smiled again, this time it softened his features and it looked like Charlie from the wedding again. "I've missed you. A little."

"A little? That's bloody charming!" Adele replied, feigning outrage and relaxing somewhat. Charlie ran a hand through his hair, something he did often and flopped down on the squashy sofa. Adele waited for a minute and sat down next to him.

"I missed you too, I suppose," Adele said quietly. "Well, between cleaning and playing at the beach, there wasn't too much time to miss anyone really!"

They laughed together and Adele filled Charlie in on her two weeks with Fleur and what they did together. Charlie agreed that Fleur was a cleaning maniac but over all very nice.

"So, what are you going to do?" Charlie asked. "I mean, your job and that?"

"Well, I've asked Fred and George if they need any help with their mail order service and they do so I'll be keeping busy. Just before I was attacked, I lost my job at the Ministry. I hope the two weren't linked," Adele explained slowly, with a shrug. "But sending practical jokes through the post sounds much more fun than regulating the Floo network like I was doing!"

"I thought you would've gone into Quidditch. You were really good at school!" Charlie laughed. Adele cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're such a liar. I only played so I wasn't stuck indoors all the time...and because of Oliver, I guess," Adele replied, with an awkward smile. It felt weird to be talking about ex boyfriends with a possible new boyfriend. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Ah, dear Oliver," Charlie smiled with ease. "Yes, I remember the day I told him he was to be Captain. I've never seen anyone turn such colours like him! You still in touch?"

"No," Adele replied. "No, we haven't really spoken since I left school. I'm only really in touch with Fleur from school anyway."

"Well, I'm glad we got back in touch," Charlie said softly and Adele felt her stomach knot.

"Me too," She smiled and started to feel rather light headed. She could hear Fleur bashing around in the kitchen and it reminded her they were not alone.

Charlie put his hand over Adele's and squeezed it gently. They looked at their hands touching and Adele felt calmer, like Charlie's touch was comforting and reassuring.

"LUNCH!" Fleur yelled from the kitchen, her words still heavily accented and Adele and Charlie's hands flew apart. The disappointment was clear in both their eyes as they got up in silence and went through to the kitchen.

"I 'ope you two 'ave reacquainted enough as I do not weesh to witness any smooching!" Fleur announced, dropping two plates of sandwiches down on the table. "I 'ave done 'am."

"Thanks," Charlie mumbled, clamming up again and picking up his thick sandwich.

"Sorry Fleur, I would've helped you," Adele apologised as she sat down.

"I can make sandwiches thank you very much," Fleur huffed as she sat next to Adele with her own plate. "I am not completely 'elpless."

"OK," Adele replied, smiling at Charlie and tasting the French mustard as she took a bite of her lunch. "Shall we take Charlie to the beach later?"

"I 'ave work to do. I am returning to Gringotts tomorrow," Fleur replied sharply. "I simply cannot sit around in this 'ouse and wait for bad news!"

"Well, I'm going to help the twins out so I'll be kept busy," Adele explained, putting down her sandwich to sip her glass of milk. "But I'm quite happy to go to the beach if you want to?"

Charlie nodded as he had a mouthful of sandwich and he smiled. Fleur rolled her eyes and threw her sandwich down and began tidying up the kitchen counter, leaving Fleur and Charlie to finish their lunch.

- - -

Adele screamed. Charlie didn't relent so she screamed harder and louder and struggled with all her might but Charlie was stronger and forced her to stay. Adele screamed again.

"That was right down my bloody ear!" Charlie yelled, clutching Adele in his arms. "Ouch!"

"Let me go! I'm getting soaked!" Adele cried, laughing loudly and still struggling. "Charlie!"

They were down at the beach and were chasing the waves as they came in and out on the shore. Charlie was holding Adele so the waves crashed against her legs and splashed their faces even though she was trying to run away. The afternoon was sunny but quite windy and called for jackets and Wellington boots. The beach was sandy but the shore line was covered with pebbles which made them stagger and stumble into one another.

"Aha!" Adele cried victoriously as she wormed away from Charlie and ran up toward the sand of the beach but he chased her and caught her waist and hauled her back just as another wave crashed against her legs. The wind whipped Adele's shortish hair around her face and neck and got in her eyes as she tasted the salty sea air on her tongue.

"I've got you! You're not going anywhere! Argh!" Charlie teased as Adele pulled him down and he got the next wave in his face. They laughed at each other until their cheeks ached and their eyes watered until Charlie tripped over his Wellington's and fell into the sand, pulling Adele down on top of him.

Their laughter died away and they looked at each other as the wind slowed and the sun broke through the clouds at last. Charlie lifted his hand so it rested on Adele's wind blushed cheek and he pushed some hair from her face. Their faces were inches apart and almost the entire length of their bodies were touching and neither of them had quite realised the embarrassment of the situation yet. Adele looked at Charlie, into his brown eyes and she took the plunge and kissed him. He tasted salty but it didn't matter. Charlie wrapped his arms around her as they kissed, buried in the sand with the wind roaring around them and the waves soaking their legs.


	8. Romania

_"After I have travelled so far,  
We'll set the fire to the third bar.  
We'll share each other like an island,  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids,  
And dreaming, pick up from,  
The last place we left off."  
- 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar' - Snow Patrol_

**Chapter Eight - Romania**

Adele was sweating fiercely as she struggled with Fred and George's latest invention for the Christmas rush. She had no idea what it was nor did she even wish to find out. All she knew was that the box smelt terrible and was rattling violently as she tried to wrap it in paper. It was good to have something to occupy her mind but wrestling with joke items did get rather tiresome.

She hand wrote the address on the package with her quill and placed it in the pile that were ready to be picked up by post owls before sitting back in her chair and rubbing her forehead. She was sat in her bedroom and the view of the sea kept distracting her, the waves were crashing against the shore with strong force and the wind was roaring. It was only the beginning of November but winter had arrived early and fierce and being near the sea had made Shell Cottage cold and rattly.

Adele had been forced to meet with the Deatheater Dolohov once more since the wedding episode and she still had very little to report for no-one around her ever spoke of Harry Potter or his whereabouts, all they ever commented on was how they wondered if he was safe or tried to guess his location. That was not enough for Dolohov and his anger reached a crescendo of which Adele suffered. He had also made it rather clear that her Aunt was suffering the same fate which had upset Adele so much, she had Apparated there on the spot and huddled in her bedroom for the rest of the day, blaming a sickness virus when Fleur and Charlie questioned her.

Adele had cooled off her relationship with Charlie, mainly because guilt was eating her alive. Charlie was attentive and caring but they were more like friends than lovers and Adele had vowed to keep it that way, no matter how difficult it was proving. Luckily, Charlie was constantly busy with one thing or another and frequently returned to Romania to tend emergencies or just escape Fleur and his mother. They had not spoken much about themselves so their blossoming relationship was put into limbo. Even though Adele was maintaining a platonic relationship (with the odd embrace) she was thinking about Charlie constantly, how sometimes he looked blonde in the right light, how his brown eyes were almost amber when he got passionate about something, how every imagined inch of skin was perfect. Adele thought about his freckles, his scars and how they were not blemishes but adornments, creating perfection.

A knock on her door roused Adele from her daydreams and she started, quickly busying herself as the door opened. It was Charlie.

"Hey," Charlie smiled as he came over the threshold. "Busy?"

"Not really, finishing up for today now," Adele replied, leaning back in her chair and smiling at him. She still felt mildly aroused at her previous thoughts and was finding it difficult to stop picturing scenarios in her mind now Charlie was here in the flesh.

"I have to go back to work," Charlie explained, sitting on her bed and watching her expression. "There's been an outbreak of Dragon Pox and they need all the help they can get to stop it from spreading."

"Sounds awful," Adele exclaimed, trying desperately to purify her thoughts. She thought about oozing Dragon boils and it seemed to work. "When are you going?"

"Now," Charlie replied with a half shrug. Adele couldn't hide her disappointment and Charlie smiled. "I was thinking of asking you to come with me, if you want to?"

Adele faltered and her smile vanished. That was certainly unexpected.

"Oh, well, I'd love to come but..." Adele trailed off as Charlie interrupted.

"I've got the all clear from Fred and George, they said you can have the time off, they can bewitch parcels to wrap faster anyway," He explained.

"Well that's bloody nice," Adele huffed, eyeing her hard work ruefully. "But if that's OK with the bosses then yeah, I'd love to!"

"Great, it's going to be about two or three weeks but don't feel like you have to stay the duration," Charlie explained as Adele stood up and dragged her holdall from under her bed to begin packing. "I was really hoping you would say yes."

"Oh yeah?" Adele teased as she put her clothes into her bag. She could feel her bashfulness rise and the giddy feeling return, which was not good really but she was too excited to care. "I've never been to Romania, I love learning about cultures."

"I'll introduce you to the local liquor, it's mind blowing," Charlie smiled. "Oh, and I've told Bill that we're going so don't worry about Fleur."

"Merlin, and if I'd said no?" Adele exclaimed, pushing some personal items deep into her bag, namely underwear that she didn't wish Charlie to see...well, maybe.

"Well, it would've made me look foolish and I'd would have gone for five weeks instead," Charlie explained with a sarcastic shrug. "You'll want a thicker jumper, it's in the minuses over there at the moment."

Adele grabbed a jumper from her drawers and without thinking, pulled her long sleeved t-shirt over her head before freezing and realising Charlie was only a foot away from her and she was half naked. She blushed and Charlie turned away politely as Adele wrestled the jumper over her head and busied herself straightening it while Charlie cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I'm used to being alone or with Fleur. I didn't think," Adele explained quickly as she zipped up her bag. The air had turned very awkward and Adele was praying Charlie hadn't got the wrong idea. He was to remain like a brother. Hopefully.

"Well, it's not exactly the first time," Charlie said, over his shoulder but once he saw Adele was decent, he turned around properly. "I thought me and you could spend some time together while we're away anyway, you know, talk about us."

"Oh," Adele replied, dumbstruck. "Well, yeah, that would be nice." She looked at Charlie and was half contemplating telling him she didn't want to go. How was she supposed to remain platonic if Charlie wanted to talk about their relationship? Or was that it - he wanted to tell her he felt nothing and they should just remain friends? And what about Dolohov? What if he summoned her about her poor aunt?

"You look like your mind is going a mile a minute," Charlie laughed, breaking Adele's thoughts. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just daydreaming," Adele replied, flustered as she carried on shoving things into a bag. "I'm ready. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, have you ever Apparated abroad before?" Charlie asked seriously. Adele shook her head.

"No, why?"

"Well, it's slightly harder then regular Apparation but we can double up," Charlie explained. Adele felt young and silly, like she was back at school and inexperienced. She lifted her bag and swung it onto her shoulder before going and standing next to Charlie. She gripped his hand tightly and they Apparated out of Shell Cottage, leaving Adele's small box bedroom behind.

When Adele opened her eyes, snow blocked her entire view. They were in the middle of a snow flurry and the stark whiteness almost blinded her. She was instantly hit with cold and deeply wished her coat was thicker or she was encased in some kind of wonderful blanket. Adele then realised she was gripping Charlie's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Come on," Charlie half shouted and dragged Adele forwards. Her feet hit wood and suddenly they were out of the snow and in a very warm wooden cabin.

"Why couldn't we have came straight in here?" Adele exclaimed, shivering and shaking off snow from her shoulders and hair.

"Because I didn't want to make mess," Charlie replied, eyeing the droplets of water that were flying everywhere. "And it's rude, even if it is your own place."

"Great," Adele grimaced as she eased her bag off her shoulder and had a proper look around. It was small but very neat and tidy and extremely homely. There was a log fire burning and a lovely smell of cinnamon wafted everywhere.

"Is this your house?" Adele asked, walking forwards a bit to investigate further. "It's really nice."

"Yeah, I like it," Charlie replied, shaking out his hair and dumping down a bag on the closest armchair. He took Adele's bag from her grip and put it next to his. "Come through, I'll show you around."

He led Adele through to the kitchen which led out to the garden which was coated in snow and frost. Charlie took Adele upstairs and explained where the bathroom was and his little study come den. He then showed her his bedroom which was all dark woods and deep reds and greens, quite different from the light and cosiness of the rest of the house.

"So, I'm staying...?" Adele asked awkwardly, eyeing the room which had a double bed but was pretty small. Far too small for her to sleep on the floor and as for sharing the double bed...

"Well, I can make up my study for you," Charlie said slowly, although he was sort of wishing Adele would be brave and admit she wanted to share his bed. He'd never dream of asking her, no way but to have her ask and then to feel her sleeping next to him...

"Yeah, that'll be perfect," Adele smiled and reminded herself that she and Charlie were as good as siblings. Charlie nodded and they set up the study as best they could given the space.

"I know this really nice place to eat, I go there all the time," Charlie said after they had finished moving furniture and getting warmed up. "We can go, if you want."

"Yeah, sounds great! I'm pretty starved anyway," Adele agreed. The two were in the kitchen drinking cups of tea and watching the dusk. It had stopped snowing and looked oddly bright but very beautiful. Adele could see mountains all around and not much else besides snow.

"Great, we can walk if you want? I live on a mountain side and the walk is very scenic but if you're cold we can Apparate," Charlie explained. "It's only about ten minutes."

"Oh, walking would be fine, I'll just get changed," Adele agreed and found the stairs. Charlie watched her disappear and leaned back heavily on the counter top. He stared down in his mug and sighed, wondering the best move and plan.

- - -

The walk had actually taken around thirty minutes and by the time the twosome had arrived at the bar, they were frozen to the bone.

"Honestly, drink this and you'll feel every vein in your body warm through," Charlie was reassuring while thrusting a glass of clear liquid at Adele who was still shaking and numb.

She took the glass and downed the lot, grimacing badly and slamming the glass down on the counter.

"Good God!" She exclaimed. "It worked!"

"It should do, it's about sixty percent proof," Charlie explained, downing his own glass full and shuddering pleasantly. He was no stranger to the liquid apparently.

"Another perhaps? It's got a lovely taste," Adele smiled, shrugging off her big coat. Underneath she was wearing a fitted brown jumper and jeans and her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Charlie smiled back at her, admiring and longing.

"Another it is!" He exclaimed and ordered in fluent Romanian. The barman placed the two drinks down as they settled onto seats at the bar. It was a busy place with tables to eat at and a pool table. The music was fairly loud and the lighting low. They could've been anywhere.

Adele sipped her drink carefully and realised just how strong it was but it tasted like spices and aniseed and chewing gum. She had another sip.

"What do you want to eat? I'll read you the menu," Charlie offered, picking up a plastic menu from the bar. "They have stuff like burgers, um, salads, seafood type things...some local dishes?"

"Order me something different, I like trying new things," Adele replied. "Something seafoody perhaps?"

"OK," Charlie smiled as he turned to the bar and began speaking to the barman in a new language which Adele guessed was Romanian. She looked around the place and absorbed everything from the smell of wood smoke to the ambience of the lighting.

"I've got you a prawn cocktail type thing," Charlie said and Adele was relieved to hear some English again. "The food is lovely here but it's quite traditional and that means a lot of tripe."

"Yum!" Adele said sarcastically.

"Yeah, when you said about trying something new, I really didn't think you'd fancy a bowl of tongue soup," Charlie laughed and Adele pulled a face and took another sip of her drink. "I'm having their bean soup, it is amazing."

They sat in silence now, Adele was pretending to be immersed in the wood pattern of the bar but Charlie was looking at her and smiling and Adele was desperately trying to prolong meeting his eyes. Finally when she couldn't bear the burning of his gaze any longer, Adele looked up at Charlie under her fringe. She smiled sheepishly and looked away again but Charlie caught her chin and lifted her face so she had no choice but to look at him.

Adele could feel her cheeks burning at the way Charlie was smiling at her and although she had promised to remain platonic, every nerve in her body was screaming at her to kiss him or jump in his arms or just do something. Charlie's rough fingertips were rubbing her face carefully and before Adele could protest, Charlie had moved in and they were kissing.

Instantly Adele crumbled into him, she surrendered and let go and gave herself to him, wholly and fully. Charlie kissed her slowly and softly and held her face so carefully and tenderly. She knew he understood how she was feeling, willing but apprehensive and he soothed it by being gentle and steady. Adele wanted to cry and she wanted to laugh. How could something this wonderful lead to something so hideous? Adele knew she was being selfish by accepting Charlie but her poison was her only remedy at the moment.

"Excuse me but people are trying to enjoy their dinners here," a voice said from behind Adele. Charlie broke the kiss instantly, leaving Adele slightly disorientated. She looked at him but he was looking above her head and grinning in a way which meant his mates were standing right behind them and Charlie was feeling pleased with himself.

Adele watched this change in him with interest and turned to see who the voice belonged to. Standing right behind her was a tall, broad and weathered looking man who was around the same age as Charlie. He had dark hair and eyes and certainly had no problem with the ladies.

"Alright then? Anything I can help you with?" Charlie asked, still smiling.

"Is this Adele Miller who I've heard so much about then?" The tall man asked, settling his gaze on Adele now. She smiled and noticed there were two girls hovering behind him.

"Yes, it is and thanks for doing nothing to help my coolness," Charlie said, his cheeks reddening. Adele smiled awkwardly and looked between the stranger and Charlie, hoping for an introduction or something. "This is Mick, we work together."

"Hello," Adele said and took Mick's hand to shake it. His hands were huge and more weathered than Charlie's. Adele noticed one of the girls behind Mick had come forward slightly was eyeing her cautiously. She had a cream polo neck jumper on which was extremely big and warm looking over spray on jeans with a blonde messy yet fashionable high ponytail. All in all, she was stunning and giving Adele a rather haughty stare.

"Do I get introduced too then?" She said, emerging fully. Charlie, who hadn't seen her till now, turned a very odd white then red colour. Adele looked between them both, confused.

"Erm," Charlie began, not taking his eyes from the girl. "This is Cassie, my wife."


	9. Cassie and Other Beasts

"_Please don't let this turn into something it's not,  
I can only give you everything I've got.  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should,  
But I still love you more than anyone else could."  
__- Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol _

**Chapter Nine - Cassie and Other Beasts.**

"Your wife?! Wife?" Adele spluttered. "So there you are, all sweet and cute and kissing me and telling me you like me when you have a Barbie doll wife here in Romania! What, are you collecting women from different countries or something? You had me believing you, you made me fall in love with you!" Adele was shouting while crying and shivering. Charlie had taken her outside the bar, away from the noise and eyes so he could explain things properly.

"You're in love with me?" Charlie repeated, faltering.

"This is not the time!" Adele raged. "We're talking about your bloody wife who you failed to mention!"

"She _was_ my wife, she _was_. We're in the middle of finalising our divorce and we've been separated for ten months. Divorces are expensive over here and they take time. We thought marriage was the right choice but we were wrong," Charlie explained quickly, taking Adele's hands. They were ice cold and he held them tight.

"Separated," Adele repeated. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"I don't know, I didn't think she'd be here," Charlie shrugged. "She's not my concern any more anyway. I want you."

Adele looked at him and knew her nose was running horribly. She did feel guilty about accusing him of lying when she was doing the same to him and unfortunately, tonight had really proved to both Charlie and Adele herself how much she really liked him.

"Come here," Charlie said and gathered Adele to him. He held her in his arms and she buried her face into the nook of his neck. It felt really good to be in Charlie's arms, Adele decided and she felt all her previous apprehensions melt away. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah," Adele said meekly. "Back to yours, you mean."

"Of course," Charlie said. "We'll Apparate this time though." Charlie held onto her tighter and Apparated them both back into his little house.

- - -

The next day, Charlie and Adele went to work. In truth, Adele was terrified of being anywhere near a dragon for she had not forgot how a dragon had escaped and chased Harry Potter during the Triwizard Tournament almost killing him.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Adele asked nervously as she and Charlie entered the reception building of the conservation park where he worked. "I should've mentioned this earlier but I'm terrified of dragons."

"Well, we'll sort that out for you," Charlie smiled as they approached the reception desk. Charlie wrote his name in the register and passed the quill to Adele who signed and printed her name in the visitor space. He spoke a few words to the receptionist before leading Adele through a large side door which protected a changing room with lockers lining the walls. It reminded her of her Ravenclaw Quidditch changing room.

"We change into fire proof clothes in here for safety," Charlie explained, taking a heavy looking jacket from a peg and passing it to Adele. "There's pants too but I'll wear them, you can keep your jeans on. We can always fix your legs but burnt hearts and lungs and things are much more tricky!"

Adele smiled weakly as she unbuttoned her coat and put on the new one. It smelt charred.

Charlie had taken off his own coat and was now sliding his jeans down his legs. Adele believed she should really look away but he had very nice legs and was wearing rather tight white cotton boxer shorts. Adele was willing herself to turn away or avert her eyes or something but she just ended up staring at him as he dragged a pair of heavy pants over his bare legs. Charlie turned around as he fastened the button and gave Adele a teasing quizzical look.

"Oh shut up," Adele said, knowing she'd been caught out and Charlie handed her a pair of boots which she snatched and sat down on a bench opposite the one he was sitting on. She kicked off her boots and began lacing up the new ones, they were so heavy that Adele wondered if she'd be able to lift her feet.

When they were ready, Charlie led the way out of the changing room and they were instantly standing in this vast, snow covered open space. It was incredibly beautiful, a huge white park with trees surrounding it which were so thick, it was hard to tell how far they went back. Adele was drinking it in and didn't notice some people approaching the twosome.

"Good morning," Mick from the previous night called. Adele's heart sunk as she associated Mick with Cassie and that would be horribly unpleasant.

"Morning," Charlie called in response and knew what Adele was thinking but Cassie wasn't in sight. Charlie now knew he should've really told Adele that Cassie was a medic here but hopefully they wouldn't run into each other again. "We're here to help, so what's first?"

"Which would you rather tackle? The Chinese Fireball or...the Chinese Fireball?" Mick asked with a sly smile. "She's got a nasty case and do we know about it, she almost killed Dana and Stefan yesterday."

"Why did you bother, you know me and her have history. My poor girl," Charlie replied with emotion. Adele looked at him in disbelief. "We'll go straight over."

Adele glanced at Mick then to Charlie and back to Mick but Charlie had grabbed her hand and was leading her toward the gathering of thick trees. They reached the trees and began to follow the mud path that cut through them.

"We use these trees as a mild defence, they separate the dragon pens from the others and visitors aren't instantly faced with fire. We've enchanted them so they won't burn and will grow higher at will if we have an incident," Charlie explained as the two picked their way through the trees he was talking about.

"Great," Adele replied. "So, how does one cure a dragon from Dragon Pox exactly?"

"Well, we need to administer an injection twice a day until the boils begin to shrink away. It's similar to chicken pox that you get when you're a kid. It's itchy and annoying and puts the sufferer in a very bad mood," Charlie explained as they reached the other side of the trees. Adele was about to reply when an ear splitting roar filled the air. Adele gripped Charlie's arm so hard he actually cried out in pain.

"Please, please tell me that isn't the Chinese Fireball from the Triwizard Tournament?" Adele pleaded as Charlie rubbed his arm better. She had been terrified watching that part of the Tournament, especially from the evil looking Chinese Fireball dragon.

"She's the one and only," Charlie replied and he was now actually grinning. In front of them was a back and red dragon straining against its tethers and making the most awful noise. It was covered in red and yellow boils that were as large as watermelons. The only good thing about the beast was its mouth was bound shut with very thick leather. It was beating its wings ferociously and thrashing its head around.

"No, Charlie, I've changed my mind, I can't do it, too close," Adele began gibbering but Charlie simply took her hand and led her forwards toward the beast. It almost seemed to calm when Charlie approached, he let go of Adele's hand and raised his own toward the dragon. She still thrashed but no where near as violently as before. Charlie was cooing words up to it as Adele looked on in horror. She could swear the dragon had narrowed its horrible black beady eyes at her.

"See, it's just a case of finding her weakness and playing on it. She likes people to be calm and unafraid, she respects that," Charlie was nattering on as Adele pulled an apprehensive face and took a few steps back. Charlie had reached into his coat and pulled out a lethal looking injection. The needle was as thick as a man's thumb and the bottle was filled with purple liquid that looked like lumpy custard. Charlie was edging closer and closer to the dragon, still cooing but eyeing the rump cautiously. Adele didn't know why he couldn't inject by magic at a safe distance but she guessed it was because he was _insane._

"There we are," Charlie soothed as he lifted his arm and plunged the needle into the dragon's thigh. It let out an awful muffled roar that came from the pit of its stomach and snorted flames from its nostrils, something the gamekeepers hadn't bound closed.

Adele screamed louder than the dragon as the front of her body was licked with red hot flames from the beast. The smell of burning hair filled the air and when Adele opened her eyes, she was looking up at the gloomy grey clouds and Charlie's worried face from where she lay in the snowy grass.

Charlie was chattering in what Adele guessed as Romanian but the pain she was experiencing was occupying her mind more. Adele heard the word medic and then she was levitated off from the ground and Apparated into a sanitary looking room which was warm and soothing.

"Charlie?" Adele choked out and the creasing of her skin as she spoke made her wince in pain.

"I'm here, it's not that bad, Cassie can fix that, it's only hair and skin," Charlie explained, trying to smile. Only skin? Cassie? "Oh and I should probably tell you, Cassie is a medic here. Cassie from yesterday."

"Ouch!" Adele moaned but something cooling was being spread on her cheeks and forehead by quick and rough hands. "Oww."

"It was shoulder length, mid brown," Charlie was saying but his voice had changed now, it was quick and curt and he was looking at whoever he was talking to with an expression Adele hadn't seen before. "I know the rules but it was my fault. OK, fine!"

Charlie stepped away and left Adele being tended. Her medic came into view and although she was obscured slightly by the orange burns paste, Adele recognised her at once. Cassie Weasley.

"Honestly, I thought Charlie would know better," Cassie muttered, her beautiful tousled blonde hair falling perfectly around her face. Bitch.

"Where is he?" Adele asked quietly, feeling the paste drying like a face mask.

"This is the female treatment area, no males allowed although he has broken many rules today already," Cassie replied curtly, working the paste into Adele's skin rather roughly. Adele looked past her long eyelashes and into her pretty blue eyes and could only see Charlie. Charlie kissing her, telling her he loved her, saying I do to her, making love to her, all the things Adele wanted him to do and say to her and the injured and the medic both knew it.

"You can sit up now," Cassie instructed and Adele pushed herself up and sat against the back of the bed. She was less disorientated now and saw she was in a small room much like Hogwart's hospital wing but on a much smaller scale. "You'll be fine in twenty minutes or so, like nothing happened."

"Thanks," Adele replied, feeling rather foolish. Here she was, covered in orange paste with no hair (as she found out by feeling the little tufts where her hair used to be) and being mended by Charlie's ex wife. Lovely.

"Me and Charlie, don't worry about us, we're so over," Cassie said suddenly but as breezy as possible. Adele sighed silently.

"Why would I be worried, we're friends. I don't care about you, you and him," Adele explained just as breezy, wishing she was saying it with hair.

"Hmm, OK," Cassie nodded in a sarcastic way. "So kissing him last night was just being friends was it?"

"He kissed me! Anyway, it's none of your business," Adele huffed.

"Touchy," Cassie shrugged. "Like I said, it honestly doesn't bother me. I'm happy for you, he's a nice guy."

"I know," Adele replied coldly, not liking the way Cassie was playing this game. She sure didn't sound happy, or in fact, over him one bit. Cassie came back over to Adele and began working the paste again into her face. There was no pain but Cassie was being rather heavy handed. "Can you fix my hair?"

"I can," Cassie replied, taking out her wand. "Mid length and mid brown, pretty boring but it's your hair." She muttered a spell and Adele felt her hair grow back and touch her cheeks and ears until it rested on her shoulders and nestled around her neck.

"Thanks," Adele said quietly, feeling much more confident now she wasn't bald. "Is Charlie waiting for me outside?"

"Merlin, probably," Cassie sighed, not checking. "I can tell you like him, I remember feeling the same. He was much more obvious with me though, I can't tell how he feels about you."

Adele kept a dignified silence but rolled her eyes. Her tolerance was going down fast.

"Yeah, three years we were together then another year married," Cassie twittered on and Adele couldn't stop herself.

"Well you've been broken up for ten bloody months, for Godsake!" Adele exclaimed, forgetting her use of Muggle cursing.

"Ah, a Muggleborn, how cute," Cassie said, giving Adele a falsely sweet smile. "Terrible what they're doing to your sort now though, isn't it? Oh, don't tell me, that's why he brought you here, to hide you? To keep you safe?"

Adele didn't reply, she got up off the bed with a glare at Cassie and strode toward the doors which she swung open to reveal Charlie waiting on a chair. He had worried his hair into an unruly mop and when he saw Adele, he stood up and began apologising at once.

"I'm fine, I'm alive aren't I?" Adele laughed as Charlie pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her cheek softly as they embraced and then, very carefully kissed her neck just below her ear lobe in an extremely unannounced yet highly sensual way. It was the most intimate thing they had done apart from a slightly drunken feel of thigh at the wedding and it shocked them both. It was just the way his lips had brushed Adele's skin, his stubble leaving a tingle mark. They looked at each other and parted, unsure of what was next.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry about Cassie and putting you in danger, I'm supposed to be keeping you safe..." Charlie ranted but trailed off as Adele stared at him.

"Am I here because of what's happening to people back home?" Adele asked.

"Look, we thought it would be a good idea. I mean the family's under watch anyway because of Harry Potter and at the moment, it's just not safe there. Bill is making Shell Cottage secure and I'm the Secret Keeper so it will be better when we go back. I care about you but I can't stop a Deatheater killing you, though I'd bloody try," Charlie explained angrily. "I'm sorry it's all been smoke and mirrors but Fleur told me you're very head strong and don't like to believe you're helpless."

"No, I don't," Adele replied but she had a warm feeling growing in her chest at his words. "I don't want to turn into that girl who needs looking after because I'm a Muggleborn or because I don't have a family. I was fine long before we met and I'll stay that way so please don't make me your responsibility, no matter how wonderful it feels to know you care."

"I do care," Charlie nodded, looking like a hurt puppy. "This has all been a complete nightmare so far!"

"Yeah, it has quite honestly," Adele laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "My hair feels...funny..." Adele moved away from Charlie and stood in front of a window to see her reflection. "It's frizzy!" Adele pushed at her hair in an attempt to smooth it but darling Cassie had really done a number on it.

"Well, I didn't like to say anything, I thought it was due to shock or something," Charlie said quietly but couldn't help a smirk as Adele fished around for her wand to fix her out of control hair.

"And I have a bald patch! That bitch!" Adele exclaimed as she tamed her hair and returned it to normal. Charlie really hoped Cassie didn't appear as by the sounds of it, Adele was really not pleased with her.

"Why don't we go home today, I think there's been quite enough excitement for one day," Charlie suggested, leading Adele away from the medic room. "We can go and do something relaxing, just you and me if you like?"

Adele did like the sound of that, she wanted to get as far from this place as possible. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

Charlie smiled and they began to head back to the reception to sign out and go home where it was warm and nice and no where near any kind of Dragon's – Cassie included.


	10. And We'll Run For Our Lives

**A/N: **I watched the JKR doc on ITV and was rather suprised when JKR did the Weasley family tree and said Charlie never married or had children, so harsh! Even more reason to continue with my sweet little romance fic!

**Chapter Ten - And We'll Run For Our Lives**

_"Louder, louder,  
and we'll run for our lives...  
Have heart my dear,  
We're bound to be afraid..."_

_- 'Run' by Snow Patrol_

The weeks Charlie and Adele spent in Romania were extremely pleasant over all, even Cassie couldn't ruin their time together. Charlie spent his mornings helping out with the Dragon Pox epidemic while Adele took herself on sight seeing tours into the villages and mountains that surrounded Charlie's house. The village below Charlie's house was Christian so it was beautifully decorated for Christmas and the markets were packed with delicious foods and gifts. Charlie returned for the afternoons and evenings and they spent time doing more sight seeing or simply just hanging out in bars or curled up in front of the fire at home.

The only thing that cut their break short was a quick, abrupt letter from Mr Weasley on the day before they were supposed to return to England. It was addressed to Charlie but really only concerned Adele. It brought news of the Muggleborn Registration Commission that Dolores Umbridge of the Ministry of Magic had set up and it required all Muggleborn's to present themselves in front of a council and be registered so the Ministry could know their whereabouts. It stressed that Charlie return home with Adele immediately as her hearing was on December seventeenth, two days from now and if she didn't attend, it was punishable by Azkaban.

"This is bloody ridiculous, it's an insult to wizarding culture!" Charlie raged loudly but Mr Weasley gave him a hard look and Charlie huffed loudly instead.

Adele was gulping like a goldfish in a bid to ease her tight, dry throat or settle her stomach that was writhing like a bag of snakes with nerves as she, Charlie, Bill and their father entered the Ministry of Magic at twenty to eleven on the seventeenth of December as her letter had demanded.

"This is though Dad, we're supposed to be moving forwards not backwards. Muggles aren't dangerous, far from it! So why are their children being treated like criminals?" Bill argued diplomatically as the foursome entered a great glass elevator that began moving south at once.

"I feel sick," Adele whispered and Charlie took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm panicking."

"They just want to scare you," Charlie comforted.

"It's working," Adele replied slightly sarcastically. "I don't know about this, it seems wrong."

The elevator was suddenly shrouded with bleak iciness and Adele hung onto Charlie, remembering this kind of chill from the night of the wedding.

"Dementors?" Bill questioned his father with knotted eyebrows. "You're kidding me."

"Not so," Arthur replied with a sad sigh and retrieved his wand. Charlie was already doing the same and as soon as the doors opened and revealed the dank passageway, he shot his Patronus to the left. Adele watched wide-eyed as his bright as day Dragon Patronus filled the passageway and the patrolling Dementors fled from sight and mind.

"I was thinking of you," Charlie said softly and Adele felt herself strengthen with pride. The foursome shuffled down the passageway in a close group with the only noise of Adele's heavy breathing. Soon, they approached the waiting area where the other Muggleborn's were waiting for their hearings. They all looked deeply morose and the atmosphere was terrible.

"Was that your Patronus Arthur?" One man asked as Adele and Bill sat down next to him.

"No, that was my boy's," Arthur replied, nudging Charlie proudly. The man was suitably impressed but said no more. Charlie, who was standing in front of Adele, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly but she didn't respond as she knew it was almost time for her hearing.

"Miller, Adele," A wizard called, poking his head through the heavy looking oak door. Panic shot through Adele as Charlie helped her up. Her legs weren't quite working and her heart was pounding.

"Can't I come in with her?" Charlie asked the wizard who shook his head at once.

"Certainly not," He replied coldly. "I said now, Mudblood."

It was only the three Weasley's that shot the wizard filthy looks as the other Muggleborn's just shifted further into their seats with their heads down as the Dementors were inching closer once again.

"There really is no need for that," Arthur retorted coldly but turned and sat down so the wizard couldn't reply. Charlie was leading Adele toward the wizard with extreme apprehension.

"Go on, you'll be fine," Charlie whispered and kissed her cheek. Adele shot him a look of pure desperation and went through the door, which slammed loudly behind her. Charlie turned away from the door and felt awful. He looked at his father who was summoning another Patronus and went over to sit in Adele's vacated seat next to Bill.

"I haven't seen anyone come back out yet," the man who had spoke about the Patronus said slowly.

"Great," Charlie replied and felt his heart begin to pound double time.

Adele was led to a dock once she was inside. She was sat in an uncomfortable seat and managed to count ten Dementors circling above her. She had no chance in hell. Opposite her was a long panel filled with harsh looking witches and wizards who were all looking at her like she was some kind of deadly disease about to infect them all.

Adele's throat was dry like sandpaper and for the life of her, she could not summon a happy thought. All she could think of was her parents death, the Deatheater Dolohov, her aunt holed up in some cellar and being treated awfully and Charlie, with Cassie or finding out about Adele's planned betrayal and losing him forever. That was the hardest thing to swallow and it seemed to be the most realistic horror her mind could focus on.

"You are required to hand over your wand until questioning is over," a clipped voice demanded and it took all the strength Adele had to look at her. She recognised her from the Daily Prophet after her turn as Hogwart's headmistress. Adele knew it wouldn't be a good idea to give away her wand to these people and she desperately made herself think of Charlie and the time they spent at the beach or the wedding when they were so unsure of each other.

"No," Adele replied quietly as a heavy looking wizard approached her ready to receive her wand. "No."

"Excuse me? You do not tell us what you will and won't do," Umbridge shrieked from her platform, clearly outraged at Adele's audacity.

Adele stood up shakily, much like a new born giraffe and remembered the door was just behind her and just behind the door was Charlie. She urged herself to fight the Dementors, just for a few moments so she could reach the door. It was taking all her strength just to stand so Adele didn't even bother with trying to summon her Patronus, something she hadn't had to do since her seventh year at Hogwart's. She almost smiled when she remembered back then, at seventeen and all those years ago, it had been Charlie she used for her happy thoughts.

It all seemed to happen in a matter of seconds but Adele felt it took her a lifetime to turn from the commission and step down from where she stood. She heard the uproar and the scraping of chairs but he threw herself forwards and opened the door which thankfully wasn't locked.

"Adele?" Charlie stood at once, surprise all over his face. "Are you OK?"

"I, we need to go," Adele said breathlessly, glancing over her shoulder. Charlie didn't hesitate, he firmly took her hand and dragged her toward the elevator, ignoring shouts from Bill and his father.

There was a shout from an unknown voice and a curse flew right past Charlie's ear, almost taking it clean off. Another followed, coloured green and this time, flew past Adele's thigh and singed the corner of her coat. Charlie smacked the button on the elevator with his palm and the doors opened immediately. He bundled Adele inside and she quickly pressed the button to the ground floor.

"What was that? They were shooting to kill," Charlie panted as he lent against the metal wall of the elevator. Adele had her head in her hands and was trying to get her breath back.

"They wanted my wand, I looked at their faces and knew it wasn't right. I'd have gone to Azkaban, I know it," Adele explained rather tearfully as she rubbed her eyes with her fists. "What now?"

"We Apparate straight back to Shell Cottage, Bill made it a safe house," Charlie explained. "We'll talk when we get back about what's next," He finished quickly as the elevator was coming to a stop. "Come here."

Adele stepped toward him and he held her to him tightly as the doors opened and their feet touched the marble of main lobby. From here they could Apparate and they did exactly that.

It was a quick and desperate journey and Adele did not enjoy the sensation one bit. They landed in the living room with such force Adele's knees buckled and she and Charlie ended up in a heap on top of Fleur's new coffee table.

"What in Merlin's name...!" Fleur exclaimed shrilly as she came running into the living room with her wand pointed warningly. "Oh, eets you!"

"Sorry Fleur," Charlie muttered as he untangled himself from Adele and helped her up. "We had a quick exit."

"What 'appened?" Fleur demanded, looking very worried. "Where iz Bill?

"I don't know, he's OK! He'll follow," Charlie explained.

"I couldn't do it," Adele added to ease Fleur's questions. "I went in there and they had Dementors, around ten or so and I just knew they'd send me to Azkaban and I couldn't do it." Adele had to finish there as she could feel herself about to cry over the overwhelming situation that had all occurred in about ten minutes.

"OK, eet iz OK. You are safe 'ere," Fleur said compassionately and gathered Adele into her arms. "Come 'ere Charlie."

They all had a rather awkward hug in the small living room for a few moments until the arrival of Bill and Arthur disrupted them.

"Oh Bill!" Fleur said rather dramatically and threw herself at her husband, holding him tightly until Bill was able to prise her off him so he could take a breath.

"I'm so sorry, it was stupid I know and I put you in danger, I know but you weren't in there with them and they wanted my wand and I knew that meant Azkaban and I couldn't do it!" Adele said very quickly as she walked straight up to Arthur. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, that whole ordeal was monstrous and if that's how the Ministry is conducting itself then I'm not sure I want to be a part of it any more," Arthur said very seriously, raking his face with his hand warily. "You need to stay inside, out of sight. You are classed as a fugitive of the law now and trust me, they'll want you back for daring to defy them. It will be death in Azkaban should they ever find you."

"You can stay 'ere, of course," Fleur said, her face creased with alarm. "Bill 'as already cast a Fidelius Charm on Shell Cottage. You will be safe."

"You must stay here, inside at all times," Arthur warned Adele but he looked at each of them in turn. "It would be best if you all stayed inside from now on. The Ministry knew who Adele was with and they won't blink at capturing any of you and throwing you in Azkaban."

"What about you Dad? You were there," Bill asked his father and everyone looked at him.

"I think it's time I left my post until this ridiculous behaviour has stopped," Arthur replied grimly. Adele swallowed and felt rather light headed. So much had happened in so little time. "Look, I need to get back and speak with your mother but I will be back soon. Remember what I said about staying inside, this is very serious. Stay in here and Charlie, do not go abroad for any reason. Just stay here."

With that, Arthur Apparated out of Shell Cottage and left the four staring at the space he had been standing in while they contemplated what the next few months would mean for them.


	11. Christmas

_"What have I done, it's too late for that,  
What have become truth is nothing yet,  
A simple mistake starts the hardest time,  
I promise I'll do anything you ask...this time."  
- Snow Patrol 'Chocolate'_

**Chapter Eleven - Christmas**

****

Christmas was very difficult for Adele. On Mr Weasley's orders, the foursome remained inside Shell Cottage for the duration of the Christmas period and had no visitors as it was obvious themselves as well as members of the Order would want to travel and see family. Mr Weasley decided it just wasn't safe and the family remained apart.

Fleur grew increasingly weepy and irritable as Christmas Day drew closer as she was unable to see her own family and she missed Gabrielle terribly. She spent many hours alone, pretending to sleep or was just honest and told everyone she was pissed off and wanted to be alone. This caused further troubles between her and Bill who was at his wits end on how to deal with his wife thus leading him to question Adele constantly on how to understand Fleur better. Of course, this led to the problem of Adele never having a minutes peace with herself or indeed Charlie. They still had not spoken about what had happened at the Ministry and Adele still had a few niggling questions about their time in Romania and about Cassie. Shell Cottage was a very grey place in more ways than one.

Christmas Day evening rolled around and with the advice of Adele, Bill had managed to coax Fleur from their bedroom and downstairs to join everyone for a nice meal that had caused Adele and Charlie a substantial amount of bother. They also had the job of decorating the house as Fleur had point blank refused to have any kind of Christmas themed decorations in the house but Bill thought it would be nice if they made the effort.

So while Adele wrestled with the turkey in the kitchen, Charlie had stood looking at the cardboard box of decorations with a look of bewilderment and determination on his face for a good ten minutes. Finally, he swished his wand around and around the room until it was coated in red and gold.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Bill said, raising his glass when everyone was seated at the table later that night.

"Merry Christmas," Charlie and Adele chorused back, fixing smiles on their faces but everyone was aware Fleur was sitting with her arms crossed and staring at her plate.

"Come on darling, it's our first Christmas in our new house and as husband and wife," Bill said softly, looking at Fleur. She shifted in her seat and guilt creased her face slightly.

She picked up her glass and raised it. "Merry Christmas."

Everyone chinked their glasses and Bill took a very long sip. Adele smiled at Fleur and she smiled back gratefully. As the girls were facing each other, Fleur reached her hand across and squeezed Adele's hand tightly which was resting on the table.

"Thank you, eet looks delicious and the 'ouse looks lovely," Fleur said a small voice.

"That was me," Charlie grinned, forking some turkey. Adele smiled, grateful Charlie hadn't noticed that she had rearranged most of it. "Nice turkey."

"Mmm, it is nice," Bill nodded in agreement. "Good job Adele."

"Well, I do try," Adele joked and tried some for herself. It did taste OK even though she had had to scrape off quite a large chunk of burnt bits from the bird and had to have three attempts at roasted potatoes.

They ate in silence for around five minutes which was not as awkward as it looked. Fleur seemed to be enjoying the meal and Adele was glad that Bill wasn't questioning her on the dynamics of a woman's thinking. Charlie finished his meal first and excused himself for seconds.

"There is Christmas pudding too you know," Adele said when Charlie sat down with as much on his plate as the first time around. "Hope you've got room!"

"Oh trust me, I will have," Charlie grinned as he tucked in and Adele rolled her eyes at Fleur who nodded and smiled.

After the meal, Fleur and Adele washed up in the kitchen while Bill and Charlie attempted to start a fire in the living room and roast some chestnuts.

"I'm sorry for being such a moody cow," Fleur said as she passed Adele a plate for her wipe dry. "It's just that Christmas is a family occasion and I miss them."

Adele swallowed hard as she took the next plate from Fleur. They both knew the reason they were stuck like this was because of Adele's stay.

"I'm really sorry for putting this all upon you Fleur, I really am. If it wasn't for me, none of you would be in this mess," Adele said quietly, not meeting her eye. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous girl, you aren't responsible for You-Know-Who wanting to start a war or ze Ministry sending Muggleborn's to Azkaban. I chose to invite you to stay 'ere and zat's zat," Fleur replied diplomatically, passing more plates to wipe as she spoke. "It's part of being in ze Order."

"I'm so lucky to have you as a friend," Adele smiled rather tearfully and threw her arms around Fleur. She remained stiff for a few seconds but allowed herself to fold into Adele and the two girls hugged fiercely in the little cosy kitchen with levitating plates dripping soap suds on the floor.

"Hey, come on, we've got it going at last! Oh..." Bill said, poking his head round the door then realising Fleur and Adele were having a moment.

"Oh Bill!" Fleur cried and let go of Adele and threw herself at her husband instead. "I'm sorry for ze way I've been acting!"

Adele squeezed past the embracing couple and into the living room where there was indeed a roaring fire. Charlie was knelt in front of it, poking it with his wand. Adele went and knelt beside him, admiring the flames.

"Hey you," Charlie smiled and draped his arm around Adele's shoulders. "Good dinner, thinking of keeping you around," He added and kissed her cheek. Adele grinned and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, feeling the fire warm her cheeks.

"Cheers," Adele replied. "Always did have a way with words."

"I try," Charlie shrugged as they shifted so they could sit against the sofa but remain on the floor. They cuddled and watched the fire and Adele came over rather sleepy until a burning sensation in the pocket of her jeans roused her. She knew what it meant, it was a bewitched Galleon that burned when Dolohov wanted to summon her.

"I'll be back, just need the loo," Adele explained as she pulled away from Charlie regretfully.

"No, stay with me," Charlie teased sleepily, pulling on her hand.

"I'll be right back! I've got to pee!" Adele replied, pulling her hand free and excusing herself from the room. She shut the door and stood in the chilly hallway. She quickly put on her coat and opened the front door very quietly and carefully. The cold night air hit her in the face as she ran down the garden path and into the road. From here she could Apparate and that's exactly what she did.

Adele landed with a thump on the pavement and she looked at her childhood home with longing. It was in darkness and the Christmas lights from the neighbouring houses didn't add any warmth to her own.

"It's Christmas fucking Day!" Adele hissed bitterly as the Deatheater Dolohov emerged from the shadows, a dark wool coat buttoned to his throat. "Don't you have a family?"

"I wanted to give you a present in the hope that you have the gift of news for me," Dolohov spoke softly. "That's my Christmas wish this year."

"I don't have any information yet, no-one speaks of him! No-one knows where he is or what he's up to especially not me!" Adele explained quickly, wondering whether to explain about the Fidelius Charm or not. "My aunt, how is she?"

"This is not good news," Dolohov replied slowly, ignoring the last question of Adele's. Adele panicked further at his tone. "Time is wearing thin and the Dark Lord is growing impatient. I must deliver him the boy soon or I'll be delivering you. How pleased he'll be to have a Mudblood to play with."

"Don't," Adele uttered, shaking at his words. She thought she'd die through fear on the spot if she was faced with Voldemort. The thought was bad enough. "Please, I'm trying, I'm doing my best, I can get to him, get him for you!"

"I think it's time you learnt just how serious I'm taking this matter, now do you wish it on your aunt or yourself?" Dolohov asked rather conversationally. Adele stared at him. What kind of decision was that? Dolohov had retrieved his wand from his coat and was waiting for her answer.

Adele swallowed hard, was he serious? "You can't do this," She said slowly. "You can't."

"I can and trust me, you do not want to rouse my temper any higher than it already is. Choose now," Dolohov replied, flicking his wand in his fingers.

"Me," Adele said, almost choking on the word. "Do me."

"With pleasure," Dolohov replied.

- - -

Adele opened the front door of Shell Cottage very carefully and the warmth invited her in. She closed the door very slowly until she heard the click of the latch and shrugged off her coat and hung it on the peg. She had no time to think and plastered a smile on her face as she re-entered the living room. Fleur, Bill and Charlie were kneeling by the fire and laughing. Adele could see they were huddled around a frying pan full of chestnuts that were popping and trying to escape the pan.

"Hey, I wondered where you'd got to!" Charlie laughed as he noticed Adele. He out stretched his arm and pulled her down to kneel between him and Fleur in front of the fire. Adele guessed she had been gone for over half an hour or so but they hadn't noticed.

She tried not to think about what had just happened and although she had healed herself on the surface, her insides were burning with shame and rage because she knew her days at Shell Cottage were numbered.


	12. Trapped and Freed

**Chapter Twelve – Trapped and Freed.**

Charlie was beginning to achieve a high level of what is known as cabin fever, he believed as he had now been holed up inside of the increasingly tiny Shell Cottage for the entire month of January and three quarters of February. He had watched snow, rain, hail, wind, sandstorms and a little bit of sun from every window in the house. He was the undefeated champion at every kind of card game and had even invented thirty six new games and was of course, champion at those too. He had cooked, he had cleaned, he had read, he had sketched. He was going insane.

"I think Charlie needs entertaining," Bill sighed as he came downstairs and into the kitchen where Adele and Fleur were sitting at the table doing a jigsaw. "It's someone else's turn, I cannot play one more bloody card game with him!"

"Busy," Fleur said in a bored voice. "We 'ave three thousand jigsaw pieces to match up."

"Yeah, it's crazy in here, watch out!" Adele joked as Bill filled the copper kettle with water from the tap and set it on the stove to heat.

"He's just so used to being active and out and about, it's really killing him being here," Bill sighed again and Adele felt the usual twinge of guilt as she put a couple of jigsaw pieces together.

"Adele could keep 'im entertained, I'm sure she'll think of something," Fleur smiled as she fitted a few more pieces of the jigsaw together. "Hmm?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Adele replied with sarcastic haughtiness as she undid what Fleur had just put together and corrected it with the pieces she had in her hand. "He's a big boy, he can entertain himself."

"Merlin, now we've resorted to poor innuendos," Bill sighed as he filled four cups with water from the kettle. "And I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this kind of talk about my little brother!"

"Oh, eet's all natural Bill, if 'e iz anything like you then Adele is a very lucky lady!" Fleur said, making Bill and Adele both cringe in unison. "What?"

"Too much, just too much," Adele mumbled, shaking her head at Fleur.

"Well, I 'ear they get it from Arthur," Fleur added quietly but rather matter of factly all the same. Adele gaped at her, open mouthed and quite frankly, deeply horrified.

"I'll take his tea up," Adele said quickly, getting up from the table and throwing down her jigsaw pieces. "No, God please, let me," Adele begged as Bill went to escape the kitchen himself. She took the mugs from the counter and hurried out of the door and up the stairs.

"Your muzzer told me," Fleur said to Bill, her voice following behind Adele as she reached the top of the stairs. She was glad to be out of that conversation. She knocked on Charlie's door and went straight in, pushing the door open with her elbow.

"Tea?" Adele said brightly, smiling at Charlie who was laying on his front on his single bed and reading a rather fat novel.

"Cheers," Charlie smiled back, reaching for the mug that Adele was offering him. "This is utter twaddle."

Adele lifted the novel so she could see the title. "This is Chaucer!"

"You say it like it's supposed to mean something to me?" Charlie said rather sarcastically, sipping his tea as Adele sat on the edge of the bed.

"Chaucer was, is, one of the greatest playwrights of the Muggle world, good Lord Charlie, don't you know anything?" Adele sighed, mildly out raged at his words. "True, they are difficult to read but come on!"

"Says the jigsaw queen of Shell Cottage?" Charlie teased, nudging Adele playfully. They laughed at each other and drank their tea while Adele flicked through the Wife of Bath with mild interest.

"I've got something to tell you," Charlie said slowly when the tea was almost drunk and they had been sitting in silence for five minutes.

"Oh yeah? What?" Adele asked lightly but her insides were squirming like worms. Did he know? Had he found out? Was it that obvious?

"I got a letter from Romania," Charlie began with a slight sigh. "I'm going back. They need me, they've been infiltrated by Death Eaters more than once in a bid to steal dragons for You-Know-Who and seeing as I pretty much abandoned them to deal with it, I feel it's my duty to at least support them through this."

"I see," Adele nodded, drinking in his words. "I understand. Do what you've got to do."

"I want you to come back with me," Charlie added, looking at Adele rather seriously. "I need to know you'll be safe."

"Oh Charlie, I don't know," Adele began uneasily, instantly thinking about more run ins with Cassie. "What about Fleur and Bill? Plus, there's the messy situation with your wife."

"Forget about her, she's nothing to me any more. Plus, we'll hardly even see her. Come on Adele, please agree. I really need to go but I can't go without you."

"Well, it would be good to get out of this house I suppose and the Ministry are hardly going to be looking for me in Romania," Adele agreed. "Plus, it would give Bill and Fleur more space, they've barely had a minute to themselves since they got married."

"Exactly," Charlie nodded, smiling widely. "I should tell you, we'll be camping and acting as look outs."

"Correction my man, _you'll_ be on look out, I'll be somewhere safe and warm," Adele corrected with a grin. Charlie rolled his eyes and tossed Chaucer on the floor.

"It'll be romantic, duh," Charlie explained, rolling on his back and casually putting his head in Adele's lap. "Sleeping under the stars, a fire, the threat of danger at any moment...come on!"

"Oh yeah, romantic, cold rain, hard ground, all kinds of horrible creepy crawlies," Adele teased, messing with Charlie's hair. "You've got ulterior motives Mr Weasley, I can tell."

"Maybe," Charlie replied with a shrug but his eyes creased with his wide smile. "You'll have to come and find out."

Adele smiled but she had the niggling feeling that Charlie may just be too pre-occupied with the Dragons to notice she was even there.

ooo

Adele had left Charlie to break the news to Bill while she excused herself to have a quick breath of fresh air in the garden. She walked to the edge of the bare garden and stepped over the small white picket fence that protected anyone from the cliff edge just a few metres away. The ground was soft and grassy but the wind was quite forceful and Adele edged as close to the edge as she could without fear of being blown off and into the sea below.

She had decided something in light of returning to Romania, that she would no longer be afraid. Adele fished in her jeans pocket and found the Galleon that Dolohov summoned her with. She fingered it and watched it gleam in the barely there sun before squeezing it tight in her fist until it began to dig in her palm and hurt. He didn't own her, he had no right to summon her at his will, she was her own person and would not let a weasel of a man control her life.

Something inside told her that her dear Aunt would never leave captivity alive and quite frankly, Adele believed her to be already dead. If the Ministry were happy to kill witches and wizards then Deatheaters would not blink an eyelid at murdering a Muggle.

Adele closed her eyes and flung the Galleon over the cliff edge as far as she possibly could. She imagined it flying through the air, powered by her own strength and hitting the sea with the force of an atom bomb. She opened her eyes, hair blurring her vision but she could not see the coin nor where it landed. It was gone. Dolohov was gone. She was gone.


End file.
